Para proteger quem mais amo
by ChiharuNakamura20
Summary: Regressando de Edoras, e necessario eleger um novo mago rank S. Quem sera o mais indicado? / Varios parings "NatsuxLucy"/"GrayxJuvia"/"GazillexLevy" e mais podem vir
1. Novo mago rank S

**Olá fãs de Fairy Tail! Como eu passava por aqui para ler umas fanfics de Fairy Tail e achei que tinha um numero pequeno delas, pensei "Ah, por que não escrever uma também e enriquecer este espaço?" XD**

**Espero que vocês gostem. Ainda não tenho ideia de quantos capítulos terá a historia, mas serão mais de dois de certeza. =D**

**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima (embora não me importasse que alguns personagens fossem meus hihi)**

**(capítulo actualizado a 12/06/2013)**

_1º Capitulo_

_- Novo mago rank S -_

**Cidade de Magnólia, Guilda "Fairy Tail"**

Hoje, toda a Fairy Tail se encontrava no edifício. Estava para acontecer algo que há muito tempo esperavam: a promoção de alguém para mago classe S.

O Natsu não podia deixar de estar especialmente excitado.

- Gray, luta comigo! – Chamas apareceram nas suas mãos e começou a perseguir o Gray.

Bem, isto não era exactamente aquilo que a Lucy considerava excitado.

- Natsu, Gray, parem com isso que ainda vão destruir alguma coi- - A Lucy foi interrompida por uma cadeira que lhe acertou na cabeça.

A Erza acabava de entrar pela porta da Guilda, quando ouviu uns ruídos (nota do autor: com coisas a voar ela Só repara nos ruídos, o resto é óbvio demais -').

- Vocês não estão a brigar, pois não?

O Natsu e o Gray congelam e abraçam-se.

- Não, claro que não. Decidimos não voltar a brigar. – Disse o Gray, assustado.

- Aye, sir!

- E é o regresso do Happy 2. – A Lucy aparece com uma gota na cabeça estilo anime, de volta à vida.

- Assim é que deve ser. Afinal até os melhores amigos brigam de vez em quando. – Diz a Erza, tornando o Natsu e o Gray a pegarem-se cada vez que ela virava costas.

O ambiente continuou assim alegre por alguns minutos. A Mirajane conversava com a Lucy enquanto assistiam aquela cena.

- Não achas que a Fairy Tail não seria a mesma se eles não tivessem aqui? Dão uma grande vivacidade a este lugar. – A Mirajane esboça um sorriso.

- Eu concordo contigo, mas às vezes eles exageram um pouco. – Volta a aparecer uma gota estilo anime ao ver o Gazille a voar, por se ter metido no meio. Mas logo se forma um sorriso no seu rosto.

- Tu já te deste conta, não é?

- Ah?! Do quê?

- De como ninguém da Fairy Tail pode viver sem o Natsu, especialmente tu.

A Lucy corou um pouco.

- De que falas? Não percebo.

- Do que sentes pelo Natsu. Diz-me lá, eu sei que sentes algo por el-

- O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO A FAZER?! – A Mirajane é interrompida pelo mestre Makarov.

Todos congelam.

- Eu pensei que tinha mandado se reunirem por um assunto importante, mas vocês insistem em destruir tudo primeiro… *suspiro*

Todos seguiram para se sentarem… onde ainda havia mesas intactas. (gota na minha cabeça -')

A Mirajane e a Erza juntaram-se ao mestre no palco.

- É chegada a hora pela qual muitos de vocês esperaram. Depois da partida de Mistugn é necessário que alguém tome o lugar de mago classe S. Eu, a Mirajane e a Erza deliberamos e temos uma decisão. – O mestre passou a palavra a Erza.

- Todos sabem que este lugar não é para qualquer um. Por muito forte que alguém seja, se não tiver certa esperteza e astúcia, nunca sobreviverá a fazer missões de um rank tão alto. Por essas razões podemos ver o baixo nº de magos classe S. Assim, que… Mirajane. – A Erza deixou ser a Mirajane a dar o veredicto.

- Logo, a pessoa mais adequada para este papel é…

Fez-se um silêncio de morte em toda a Fairy Tail. Era um momento importantíssimo. Natsu olhava com esperanças de que fosse o seu nome que saísse da boca da Mirajane. Gazeel não se via minimamente interessado com isso. O Gray também esperava ansioso, embora um pouco observado por Juvia (^^). Lucy não estava a prestar nenhuma atenção a tudo o que se passava a sua volta, apenas observava Natsu, enquanto pensava no que Mirajane lhe tinha dito.

- Juvia Loxar.

Todos ficaram estupefactos. Sem dúvida que ela tinha qualidades para esse posto, e ainda por cima era uma ex-element 4. Mas nunca imaginavam que ela seria a escolhida.

Gray olhou para trás dele para observar Juvia. Ao ver que o Gray-sama olhava para ela, ficou com o coração aos pulos. Ele aproximou-se e felicitou-a com um grande sorriso.

- Parabéns Juvia, mereces o cargo.

O coração de Juvia bateu forte no peito. _O Gray-sama está a felicitar a Juvia… mas, porquê?_

- Juvia não está a perceber porque o Gray-sama a está a felicitar.

- Não me digas que estavas desatenta. És a nova maga classe S.

Juvia interiorizou o que lhe foi dito.

-aaaaaaAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! E-Eu?! T-têm a certeza?

- Sim, Juvia. Sobe ao palco para todos te verem por favor. – disse o mestre.

- Vai - disse o Gray de incentivo, sorrindo-lhe.

Ela aproximou-se então do palco.

Nesta altura, Natsu partiu uma mesa (das poucas que sobraram -') e saiu da Guilda. Lucy viu como ele estava em baixo e foi atrás dele.

Todos olhavam para o sucedido. Começaram os mexericos do que se teria passado (nota do autor: claro que preocupados, afinal é a Fairy Tail =D).

- *tosse* Minna, continuemos. – a Juvia aproximou-se do mestre – Assim, foi decidido que Juvia será a próxima maga classe S. Ela terá ordem para fazer as missões do quadro do segundo andar. Só peço que faças as primeiras missões em equipa. Se quiseres dirigir algumas palavras, estás a vontade.

- Ari-Arigatou, minna. Se não fossem todos vocês a aceitarem-me como membro da Fairy Tail, eu não estaria aqui neste momento. E… GRAY-SAMA! – ela começou a acenar-lhe com o coração a sair-lhe do peito de tanta excitação e felicidade.

**Cidade de Magnólia, à beira-rio.**

- Natsuuuuuu! – gritava a Lucy, chamando por ele – _Que se teria passado? Tudo bem que ele queria muito ser um mango classe S, mas ele sempre fica feliz pelos outros. A não ser que seja o Gray -' E isso é só por fora, que ele por dentro fica contente. Por quê aquela reacção então?_

Ela continuava a chamar e chamar, enquanto dava voltas à cabeça pela razão que o teria levado a isto. É então que ela passa em frente a casa dela e vê a janela aberta.

**Cidade de Magnólia, dentro da casa da Lucy**

O Natsu encontrava-se deitado na cama da Lucy a pensar no sucedido. É verdade que ele tinha prometido que sempre a ia proteger. Ele queria que ela entendesse o quão forte ele era.

- NATSUUUU!

Ele sobressaltou-se. A Lucy apareceu ao seu lado com uma aura vermelha e uns olhos em chamas.

*Auch*

- Eu estou sempre a dizer-te que tenho uma porta para alguma coisa. E não se entra na casa dos outros sem pedir ordem.

O Natsu voltou a deitar-se na cama e pôs-se exactamente na mesma posição em que estava antes dela chegar (a única diferença agora era o galo que tinha na cabeça ^^).

- Será possível que nunca me ouças? E que se passa contigo? Nunca te vi assim por causa de algo que envolvesse os teus companheiros…

Ele virou-se para a janela e começou a ficar com uma aura azul.

- O Natsu só queria que tu- - O Happy ia começar a falar mas o Natsu interrompeu-o pondo-lhe um peixe na boca (* *).

(nota do autor: nem quero saber de onde é que o Natsu tirou o peixe numa hora destas)

- V-vamos embora Happy – ele pegou no Happy e ia sair pela janela.

A Lucy não estava a entender nada mas não o podia deixar ir. Ainda tinha que o fazer dizer o porque daquela reacção. Amarrou-o no braço antes que ele pudesse sair.

Ele olhou para trás. Ia perguntar a Lucy porque o travara. Eles apenas se olharam nos olhos. Ambos coraram. Isto era uma sensação nova para Natsu. Ele não estava a perceber.

Soltou-se e saiu pela porta, sem se despedir, o mais rápido que pode.

_Por quê isto? Eu apenas olhei para ela, o que é que isso tinha de mal? Eu sempre olhei para muita gente e nunca fiquei assim. Eu acho que a pergunta mais certa agora é: o que é isto? _– pensava ele, enquanto corria em direcção de sua casa.

A Lucy ainda se mantinha na mesma posição e também tentava perceber o que tinha acontecido. _Será que, no final de contas, a Mira tinha razão?_

**E assim se da o fim do 1º capitulo da fic.**

**E agora? **

**Sera que a Mira tinha mesmo razão?**

**Ira o Natsu descobrir a razão dele ter corado?**

**Ira o Gray agora reparar mais na Juvia por ela ser uma maga rank S? ^^**

**Irei eu ser rápida a escrever o próximo capitulo?**

***tosse* Isso veremos, conforme os testes e o tempo disponível no meio deles. **

**Mas eu prometo, que o próximo capítulo aparecerá, isso de certeza.**

_**Reviews, por favor.**_

**ChiharuNakamura20**

**(PS: Desculpem se existir problemas com os acentos, o problema não e meu, mas sim do computador -')**


	2. O que é o amor?

**Ola, olá!** **Aqui esta o novo capitulo. Peço desculpa por não ter conseguido postar na data que disse, mas… mais vale tarde que nunca. -'**

**Fairy** **Tail** **pertence a Hiro** **Mashima** **(embora não me importasse que alguns personagens fossem meus hihi)**

**(actualizado a 17/06/2013)**

_**2º Capítulo**_

_**- O que é o amor? -**_

**Cidade de Magnólia, dentro da casa da Lucy, à noite**

- Que será que aconteceu realmente?

- Pu-pun!

Lucy estava sozinha, ou melhor, com Plue em sua casa a meditar no sucedido, enquanto bebia um pouco de chá.

Era mais que verdade que ela e Natsu eram os melhores amigos. Fora Natsu que a trouxera até à Fairy Tail, que a salvara do falso salamander. Ele convidou-a para fazer parte do seu time. Ele procurou-a quando soube que ela tinha sido levada na luta contra a Phantom Lord. Eles sempre estiveram juntos.

Mas não seria possível ela estar apaixonada por ele!

Ou seria…?

De repente, sentiu uma aragem. Lembrou-se que a janela estava aberta e foi fechá-la. O Natsu tinha-a deixado assim quando entrou. Mas espera…

O NATSU SAIU PELA PORTA?! .O.

**Cidade de Magnólia, jardim sul, dia seguinte**

A árvore estava estranhamente iluminada. E aquele sítio trazia-lhe bastantes recordações.

Parecia que ainda ontem tinha atacado aquela guilda de magos, que achava ser os seus inimigos. Nesta árvore tinha pendurado a Shadow Gear, ficando Levy com a marca da Phantom desenhada.

_Levy _– pensava Gazille, enquanto suspirava. Este nome não lhe saía da cabeça desde que chegara à Fairy Tail.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de como ela tinha medo dele, fugia, por tudo o que ele tinha feito. Ele tentava não se importar. Ele não podia andar com remorsos desses acontecimentos, afinal eles agora eram da mesma guilda. Mas… havia algo no olhar dela que o tentava a aproximar-se e abraçá-la, pedir desculpa por tudo, uma e outra vez.

Gazille abanou a cabeça. Tinha de afastar esses pensamentos. Que hipóteses haviam de ela poder desculpá-lo depois do que tinha feito? Ele próprio se reprovava por isso.

A Juvia sempre lhe dizia para desculpar-se logo e não andar por aí feito fugitivo. Ele sempre mudava de tema ou dizia que tinha algo para fazer.

Por falar (neste caso pensar XD) na Juvia. Por que teria sido ela a tornar-se maga classe S? Não teria ele também capacidades para isso?

Podia ser possível que ainda não confiassem todos nele? Afinal, ele já tinha feito vários serviços particulares para o mestre e tudo.

Pois… para o mestre. E mais ninguém sabia disso…

- Eu tenho de esperar pela minha vez, não é verdade?

- Sim – respondeu Lily, adivinhando no que ele pensava – e algum dia todos te irão ver como um companheiro.

Então, os dois seguiram caminho para a guilda.

**Algures nas fronteiras de Magnólia, meio-dia**

- Onii-san, será que ela se vai lembrar de nós?

Um rapaz de 17 anos, olhos azuis e cabelo loiro estava encostado a uma árvore a olhar para a Guilda de Fairy Tail. Com esta pergunta voltou-se para a irmã, respondendo-lhe:

- Só saberemos quando estivermos com ela. Mas possivelmente sim. Podem ter passado 10 anos, mas éramos como irmãos…

O rapaz sorriu, abraçou-se à irmã e seguiram caminho para o centro de Magnólia.

**Cidade de Magnólia, Guilda "Fairy Tail", 3 horas da tarde**

Tudo estava calmo nessa tarde. Gray tinha saído numa missão; o Natsu estava a falar com a Mirajane; o Gazille estava a observar o 1º andar no patamar superior; as raparigas (Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Levy e Cana) foram para a piscina na parte de trás da guilda.

- Natsu, desde que chegaste aqui ainda não disseste coisa com coisa (como se isso admirasse -'). Diz lá o que se passa contigo de uma vez. – Mirajane tentava ajudar o Natsu.

- Mas… ela… foi estranho… tipo… - o Natsu baixou a cabeça e começou a libertar uma aura azul.

- Calma, Natsu. Respira fundo não precisas de ficar deprimido – disse ela com uma gota na cabeça enquanto se afastava da aura que tinha aumentado. -'

O Natsu acabou por se erguer um pouco e bebeu um copo de água que Mirajane lhe arranjara.

- É a Lucy, não é?

Ele ficou por segundos admirado, mas voltou o seu olhar para a água do copo.

- Como se alguma coisa te escapasse, Mira.

- Então, que tal agora começares a dizer o que se passou entre vocês os dois? – ela servia-lhe mais um copo de agua que ele bebeu de golpe.

Natsu começou a contar o sucedido em casa da Lucy e o seu verdadeiro problema com isso.

- Mas o que é que eu senti? Aquilo foi tão… estranho.

A Mirajane olhava maravilhada para Natsu. Ele começava a ficar assustado.

- Mira, será que podes parar de olhar assim para mim? É um pouco… *glump* assustador.

- Ah, está bem. Mas é que vocês fazem um casal tão fofo.

- Nós?! De que falas afinal?

- De certeza que não sabes o que estás a sentir? Eu sei que tu até podes ser um pouco… bem… lento, mas isso é óbvio. (um pouco… a Mira é bastante simpática, e eu estou a ser simpática com isto XD)

- Mira, és capaz de te explicar de uma vez? Ainda me estás a assustar mais… (será possível que o Natsu seja lento o suficiente para não reparar que lhe chamam lento? És mesmo lento, Natsu…)

- Sabes o que é o amor?

O Natsu ficou confuso.

- Sim, é o que sinto por todos desta guilda. Eu amo toda a minha família =D – ele fez um enorme sorriso.

- Não é desse tipo de amor que eu estou a falar…É do outro tipo de amor.

- Quê? Existem mais? ( o.O )

- Aquele que sentem duas pessoas uma pela outra, que os faz nunca se quererem abandonar mais do que tudo. Quando queres que esse alguém esteja bem e sempre contigo, isso é amor – a Mirajane já começava a ficar impaciente.

O Natsu ia falar, mas apercebeu-se de algo.

- Obrigado, Mira. Eu depois volto a falar contigo. Agora tenho um assunto para tratar.

Entretanto, na piscina:

- Aqui vou eu… YAY!

Wendy tinha ido buscar Charles e levara-a a saltar com ela na prancha. Ouviu-se um grande "splash" e todas se riram do sucedido. Charles tentava a todo o custo sair da água, mas Wendy não queria deixar.

Num canto, Lucy e Levy conversavam sobre o livro da primeira. Levy estava muito ansiosa para saber o que aconteceria no próximo capítulo e tentava persuadir Lucy para lhe contar.

- Diz lá, ele vai declarar-se a ela não vai?

- Não digo, já te disse que estou a acabar, depois lês.

- Oh… mas aposto que o Natsu aparece no próximo capitulo. – disse a Levy com convicção.

- O que te faz pensar isso?

- Se tu te enquadras com a personagem principal, tem de ser ele o… é melhor esqueceres.

- Levy, que queres dizer com isso? – a Lucy mostrou-lhe um olhar mortífero.

- Es-está bem… Pronto, quero dizer que tu.. gostas… dele. – susurrou ela

Lucy desfez o olhar ameaçador. Estava a corar e baixou o olhar.

- Não… eu… não gosto dele. Não… dessa maneira…

- Então, por que coraste? Anda lá, Lucy. Tanto tu como eu sabemos o quanto isso é verdade.

Ela sentou-se na borda da piscina e segurou-se aos joelhos. Sim, era verdade. Ela agora sabia que sim. Começava a sentir algo por aquele Dragon Slayer, algo muito especial por certo.

A Levy sentou-se com ela e disse-lhe:

- Tu tens de lhe dizer o que sentes. Ele tem o direito de o saber.

- Mas, e se ele não gosta de mim? Não quero que o nosso time se desmorone por causa de algo assim.

- Tu no fundo sabes a resposta para isso Lucy. Tu sabes o que ele sente por ti. E mesmo que ele não goste de ti, o Natsu nunca te trocaria por ninguém para formar um novo time, acredita.

A Lucy acabou por libertar um sorriso. A Levy pegou-lhe pelo braço e arrastou-a para dentro da piscina outra vez.

xXx

**E assim se da o** **fim do 2º capitulo da fic.**

**E as perguntas que ficam no ar...**

**Será** **que o Natsu** **descobriu realmente o que e o amor, ou lembrou-se que deixou o Happy** **preso em casa? XD**

**Irá Lucy** **ser capaz de dizer ao Natsu** **aquilo que sente?**

**Conseguirá Gazille** **deixar de ser tão maluco e passar a acção?**

**Por que raio eu não tenho jeito nem para escrever nem para fazer perguntas?**

**Quero agradecer a ….. por betar a minha história! **

**Obrigada pela ajuda, amigos.**

_**Reviews, por favor.**_

**ChiharuNakamura20**


	3. Spirit

**E aqui vem o esperado capítulo seguinte. **

**Espero que gostem e que continuem a ler, porque essa será a minha motivação para continuar. =D **

**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima (embora não me importasse que alguns personagens fossem meus hihi) **

**(actualizado a 17/06/2013)**

_**3º Capítulo**_

_**- Spirit -**_

**Cidade de Magnólia, casa do Natsu e do Happy, 3 e meia da tarde**

Happ- - gritou Natsu ao abrir a porta de casa apressadamente e levar com um peixe na cara, o qual voou de um aquário enorme. – Happy, que se passa aqui?

- Natsuu! – o gato azul abraçou o amigo dele – finalmente chegaste.

O Happy voltou a aproximar-se do aquário.

- Como me deixaste sozinho decidi fazer este aquário. Agora já não preciso de ir atrás do peixe.

_Pois, ele vem até ti sem lhe pedires _- pensou Natsu com uma gota de água na cabeça ao mais puro estilo anime.

- Happy, anda aqui e traz um peixe. Tenho algo para te pedir.

O gato azul aproximou-se.

- Para que queres o peixe?

- Para o comer, óbvio! – Disse o Natsu enquanto queimava o peixe – Mas o que eu te queria pedir era que passasses o fim-de-semana com a Wendy.

- Para quê Natsu?

De todas as perguntas que o Happy podia fazer, usou a única a que o Natsu não queria responder.

- Ah, isso… bem… Acho que a Charles não ia gostar que me perguntasses isso. – Disse, nervoso.

O Happy, só de ouvir falar da Charles, começou logo a voar de um lado para o outro.

- Aye, sir!

Então, o gato lembrou-se de algo.

- Natsu…

-Diz.

- Achas que a Charles ia gostar se eu lhe fizesse um aquário igual a este?

-'

**Cidade de Magnólia, à beira-rio, perto da casa da Lucy**

O sol punha-se no horizonte. Lucy, Levy, Erza e Juvia estavam a dirigir-se para a casa da primeira e combinavam usar aquela noite só para elas.

Resumindo, uma festa do pijama vinha a caminho!

Ao entrarem na casa de Lucy deram de caras com 3 conhecidos: Natsu, Gray e Gazille.

Para não variar, uma certa maga de água aproximou-se com corações nos olhos.

- Gray-sama!

Ao mesmo tempo, Lucy aproximou-se da mesa e gritou:

- Que fazem aqui? Eu não vos disse para não entrarem na minha casa assim? E Natsu, - disse ela apontando para a janela – aprende a usar a porta!

- Não faças barulho, Lucy, senão não nos conseguimos concentrar. – disse o Natsu.

No segundo a seguir, Lucy estava a um canto com uma enorme aura azul e uma seta a apontar para ela que dizia: IGNORADA.

Então, foi a vez da Erza intervir.

- Será que os meninos se vão lembrar de sair? É que a casa era para nós.

Só se ouve uma mosca que passa na frente deles.

Desta vez, Erza não se deixou pela simpatia.

- Eu pensei ter dito para saírem daqui! – uma aura vermelha apareceu enquanto Erza estalava os dedos.

Num segundo todos estavam do lado de fora da casa com uns enormes golpes na cabeça e só se ouviu uma voz aleijada:

- A-Aye, sir! – Happy nº 2.

Depois do sucedido, a Lucy foi fechar a janela para começarem com a dita festa.

**Restaurante 8island, 9 da noite**

- As pessoas aqui são mesmo amigáveis. Faz-me lembrar os nossos pais…

- Onii-san, será que ela também vai querer saber deles? Afinal, passou várias tardes connosco a brincar lá em casa, junto ao rio.

O rapaz de 17 anos olhou através da janela. Quase todas as estrelas se encontravam escondidas pela árvore que se encontrava logo em frente, mas ele avistou uma estrela muito brilhante num grande espaço vazio.

- É ela…

- Ah?! Nii-san, que se passa?

- Lembraste da estrela que nós chamamos de "spirit" na noite antes de ela se ir embora?

A pequena olhou também pela janela e viu a tal estrela.

- Uau! Está tão linda…

- Exactamente. Nunca a vi tão brilhante. Algo se está a passar com ela. E também reparaste? A estrela logo ao lado também aumentou o seu brilho.

E assim ficaram a observar as estrelas, enquanto comiam o seu gelado.

**Dormitório feminino da Fairy Tail, 9:15 da noite**

- Charles, Happy, venham comer! – chamou Wendy enquanto acabava de pôr os pratos na mesa.

- Aye, sir!

O Happy foi logo o primeiro a sentar-se. Quando olhou para a mesa ficou maravilhado: uma enorme travessa com vários tipos de peixe, incluindo o que Happy mais gostava, o peixe de onde ele e Natsu costumavam pescar.

Quando todos já estavam à mesa, incluindo Cana que tinha ido jantar com eles, Happy lembrou-se de algo:

- Wendy, Cana, não sabem por que é que o Natsu me pediu para ficar aqui?

Ambas se olhavam. Isso também era o que elas queriam saber, embora Cana tivesse uma ideia do que fosse.

- Não te preocupes. Eu fiz uma previsão ao Natsu e sei que nada de mal lhe vai acontecer.

Embora Happy não ficasse contente só com isso, decidiu que era melhor não continuar a perguntar. Afinal, de que valeria se elas não sabiam?

Então, ele passou os seus pensamentos todos para a mesa.

- Charles…

- Diz, gato.

- Vai um peixe? – disse ele enquanto lhe dava um lindo peixe retirado da travessa com um laço vermelho e uma trinca a menos =D

xXx

**E assim se dá o fim do 3º capítulo. **

**E agora… **

**Que acontecerá na festa do pijama? **

**Qual a razão de Natsu ter deixado o Happy com a Wendy durante o fim-de-semana? **

**Por que brilhará tanto a tal estrela? **

**Serei eu capaz de, em vez de fazer perguntas, escrever um capítulo mais longo? **

**E desculpem lá o capítulo pequeno. Estava sem inspiração. -' **

**Mas espero que eu não demore muito a escrever o próximo (até quero saber o que vou decidir para as nossas personagens buahahah) **

**Obrigada pela ajuda, amigos. **

_**Reviews, por favor. **_

**ChiharuNakamura20 **


	4. Verdade ou consequencia

**Capitulo 4º aparece!**

**Espero que gostem e que continuem a ler, porque essa será a minha motivação para continuar. =D**

**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima (embora não me importasse que alguns personagens fossem meus hihi)**

_**4º capitulo**_

_**- Verdade ou consequência -**_

**Casa da Lucy, 10 da noite**

- AHH – gritou Levy.

As raparigas estavam em frente da TV com um balde de pipocas vazio. Vazio porque? O filme que estavam a ver era de terror e a Lucy já o tinha entornado todo por causa dos sustos. Como o filme ainda ia a meio, ela decidiu não ir buscar mais pipocas, pois de certo acabariam da mesma forma -'

Quando o filme chegou ao fim, a Lucy estava amarrada a Levy. As duas tremiam como cubos de gelo e suavam o suficiente para fazerem um pequeno lago XD.

De seguida, foram todas jantar para depois dar inicio ao ponto alto da festa: verdade ou consequência.

Já todas se encontravam ajoelhadas em volta da mesa. A única luz acesa era de um candeeiro na secretaria da Lucy.

Puseram a garrafa a rodar, ate que parou.

As duas escolhidas eram Juvia e Erza.

A Juvia ia fazer a pergunta.

A Erza escolheu verdade.

E a derradeira pergunta apareceu:

- Gostas do Gray?

As 3 raparigas ficaram com uma gota na cabeça. Como se aquela pergunta não fosse de se esperar.

- Não – respondeu a Erza.

A Juvia pegou num bloco de notas e riscou o nome da Erza.

- _Menos uma_ – pensou ela.

- E a consequência, Juvia?

- Não há consequência tão grande como ficar sem o Gray-sama! – disse ela com corações nos olhos. -'

Decidiram então dar seguimento ao jogo.

A garrafa voltou a rodar e duas novas candidatas forma escolhidas.

Levy escolheu verdade já que seria a Lucy a fazer a pergunta.

Lucy não sabia que perguntar, ate que se lembrou da entrada delas naquela casa.

- Levy, e verdade que… gostas do Gazille?

A cor da cara dela mudou de imediato para um leve tom vermelho.

Ela abanou ligeiramente com a cabeça positivamente.

- Não entendemos sinais com este escuro – disse Erza.

Todas esperavam confiantes.

- S-sim. – disse ela muito timidamente.

As restantes soltaram abafos de alegria.

- Foi só uma confirmação – balbuciou Lucy de modo que so Levy percebesse.

Com mais uma rodada feita voltaram a movimentar a garrafa.

Assim que parou, soube-se que ia existir uma troca de posições.

A Lucy receava o que escolher. Não e que lhe apetecesse consequência, mas bastava olhar para Levy para saber qual a pergunta que sairia dali.

Como chegou a conclusão que elas iriam perguntar de qualquer maneira, disse:

- Verdade.

A Levy quase pulou de alegria. De modo algum iria desperdiçar a oportunidade de arranjar mais duas amigas para todas conseguirem ajudar a Lucy.

- Lucy, diz-nos lá… Gostas do Natsu?

A Lucy respirou fundo para arranjar coragem para responder.

- H-hai – a Lucy tinha-se levantado e quase que chorava. As suas amigas levantaram-se e abraçaram-na.

- Por que choras, Lucy? Não faças isso, desabafa connosco. – disse a Erza.

A Lucy não respondeu e inclinou mais a cabeça.

- Se não quiseres falar, tudo bem. E melhor irmos dormir, então, que acham? – perguntou Juvia.

Erza e Levy acenaram afirmativamente e ajudaram Lucy a deitar-se.

Todas foram para os seus sacos cama e logo de seguida adormeceram.

A Lucy já tinha parado de chorar e agora observava as estrelas. A sua "Spirit" brilhava como nunca a tinha visto. Ultimamente, cada noite que a observava, ela brilhava mais. E foi assim que também reparou na estrela ao lado desta. Era de um vermelho forte. Ela lembrava-se de anteriormente a ter visto e lhe ter dado um nome: "Fire". E como ela fazia lembrar o fogo neste momento! Ela aumentara o seu brilho relativamente a noite anterior. E de quem seria aquela estrela?

Foi com esse pensamento que fechou as cortinas e adormeceu.

No dia seguinte:

TRIMMMMMMMM!

Lucy abriu os olhos e desligou o despertador. As cortinas encontravam-se abertas, o que significava que as raparigas já tinham acordado.

Olhou para o seu lado e não viu ninguém. Que teria acontecido?

Reparou que tinha uma mensagem na secretaria.

Levantou-se e foi ler:

"_Bom dia Lucy,_

_A Erza e a Juvia queriam falar com o mestre, por isso fomos andando. Então fica em casa e descansa um pouco. Mas que se passou afinal? Esta tudo bem contigo? Se precisares de alguma coisa já sabes onde e que nos estamos. E não te esqueças de uma coisa, ele merece saber._

_Levy"_

Ela sorriu. Quase de certeza que elas não foram falar com o mestre, mas saíram para a deixar sozinha.

Ela já não achava necessário descansar, por isso saiu para apanhar um pouco de Sol e pensar numa boa maneira de dizer a Natsu o que a fez chorar na noite anterior.

**E mais um capitulo acaba…**

**?**

**Que pensará Lucy fazer em relação a Natsu?**

**Terá ela algum empurrão? Ou mais um obstáculo?**

**Qual a razão de Natsu ter deixado o Happy com a Wendy durante o fim-de-semana?**

**Por que brilha também a estrela ao lado da de Lucy?**

**Por que a mania de continuar a colocar perguntas no fim do capitulo?**

**Serei eu capaz de não chatear os leitores e demorar menos tempo a escrever o próximo capitulo?**

**E desculpem lá o capítulo pequeno. Fiquei tanto tempo sem postar que preferi deixar mais suspense no ar…**

**Mas espero que eu não demore muito a escrever o próximo (ate quero saber o que vou eu decidir para as nossas personagens buahahah)**

**Obrigada pela ajuda, amigos.**

_**Reviews, por favor.**_

**ChiharuNakamura20**

**(PS: Desculpem se existir problemas com os acentos, o problema não e meu, mas sim do computador -')**

**(PS1: Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem muito pela demora. Vou tentar compensar-vos o mais depressa que conseguir)**


	5. As cartas

**E sem mais demoras… o 5º capitulo!**

**Como eu vos disse, estou a tentar compensar o tempo todo que passei sem escrever, então… aqui está! E vou tentar não demorar com o próximo. Estou muito motivada agora, por isso não deve ser difícil :3**

**Espero que gostem e que continuem a ler, porque essa será a minha motivação para continuar. =D**

**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima (embora não me importasse que alguns personagens fossem meus hihi)**

_**5º Capítulo**_

_**- As cartas -**_

**Cidade de Magnólia, 10 da manhã**

- Uau! – exclamou Blu, uma rapariga de olhos azuis e cabelo castanho – Então uma guilda de magos é assim tão grande? Parecia mais pequena nas fotos.

Ao seu lado encontrava-se um rapaz moreno, de olhos pretos, que olhava aquela guilda tão maravilhado quanto a irmã.

- Não me admira nada que a Lucy tenha vindo para cá. Esta é mesmo uma guilda diferente de todas as outras, assim como ela era diferente do mundo onde vivia. Não concordas comigo, Blu?

- Hai, nii-san.

De repente, alguém sai a correr a toda a velocidade pela porta da guilda. Com isto, não viu para onde ia e foi embater com o rapaz. Tão depressa bateu como voltou a levantar-se, deixando o outro no chão.

- Gomenasai! – foi a única coisa que se ouviu dele.

De seguida, uma rapariga loira aparece ao lado e ajuda-o a levantar.

- Ei, tu estás bem? Desculpa lá, o Natsu é um pouc- - a Lucy ficou estupefacta – n-não posso crer! Shimaru, és tu?

- Lucy? – ela acenou afirmativamente. – Há quanto tempo…

Enquanto dizia isto atirou-se a ela e abraçou-a, voltando depois a larga-la para poder observá-la.

- Tu crescente tanto. – disse Lucy, observando-o também - Quase que nem te reconhecia. Mas então, esta deve ser… BLU!

Lucy agarrou-se com muita força a Blu. A pequena fez o mesmo e quase que só lhes faltava chorar para parecer uma tragédia em vez de um reencontro.

Passado algum tempo, Lucy levou-os a conhecer a guilda. Depois de falarem com Erza e da Mirajane os chatear para passarem por lá depois para almoçar, foram conhecer melhor a cidade.

- Mas que fazem vocês por aqui, afinal?

- Não é óbvio? A principal razão é fazer-te uma visita.

- A principal razão?

- Sim… Agora a outra…

O Shimaru calou-se. Ele não podia dizer a verdadeira razão por estar ali. Nem a irmã dele sabia e não podia arriscar-se.

- Shimaru… que se passa? Eu não sabia que tinhas outra razão para vir cá. – disse Blu.

- Não te preocupes com isso, é algo sem importância.

- Se tu o dizes…

Não voltaram a tocar nesse assunto e pouco depois dirigiram-se à guilda para almoçar.

**Guilda "Fairy Tail", 2º andar, hora de almoço**

- Hei, Lily, podes passar essa lata?

Gazille encontrava-se a almoçar, mas não estava sozinho, nem só com um gato: tinha três gatos a comer peixe e a voar à sua volta.

Isto porquê?

_**Flashback**_

_**Eram 9 da manhã e o Gazille acabava de chegar à guilda acompanhado do seu gato, Lily.**_

_**Como era seu costume, dirigiu-se logo ao 2º andar. Nunca tinha achado tão bom como agora estar neste sítio. Tanto era bom para ter uma visão mais ampla da guilda, como ajudava para reflectir, por não ter muita gente por lá.**_

_**Passados 5 minutos da sua chegada, alguém começou a subir as escadas e veio ter com ele.**_

_**- Ei, Gazille!**_

_**A Cana e a Wendy dirigiam-se com mais dois gatos, sentando-se na mesa com ele.**_

_**- Alguém vos convidou para sentar, Cana?**_

_**- Tu e o teu bom humor do costume, não é, Gazille? – disse a Cana ironicamente.**_

_**- Pronto, se queres, bom dia. Mas diz lá o que queres.**_

_**A Cana suspirou.**_

_**- Será que podes cuidar do Happy e da Charles durante o dia de hoje e até amanha ao meio-dia? E que eu e a Wendy queríamos ir numa missão, só que não deixam entrar gatos na aldeia para onde vamos.**_

_**- E se eu disser que não, acontece-me algo de mal?**_

_**A Cana sorriu. Já sabia que isto aconteceria e trazia já uma pequena ajuda para o convencer.**_

_**Inclinou-se para a frente e sussurrou, de modo que a Wendy não pudesse ouvir:**_

_**- Ontem, estive a ler as cartas a uma certa rapariga e soube que ela se vai cruzar com um certo rapaz que eu não lhe disse quem era, mas encontra-se neste momento a minha frente. – ela fez uma pausa para olhar para ele e continuou – E não preciso de te ler as cartas para saber que tu não te importas que isso aconteça. Agora, eu sempre posso ir ter com ela e dizer-lhe quem vai ser o tal rapaz, e ainda posso ler as tuas cartas para lhe dizer algumas coisinhas, embora nem fosse preciso ler, basta olhar para ti.**_

_**Ela piscou-lhe o olho e afastou-se dele.**_

_**- Nós vamos passar um tempo muito divertido juntos, não é gatos?**_

_**Ele fez um sorriso forçado, o que assustou um pouco os gatos.**_

_**A Cana e a Wendy despediram-se deles e foram embora. O Gazille ainda teve tempo de ouvir:**_

_**- Cana, o que é que lhe disseste para ele ceder?**_

_**- Acredita que vais saber na altura certa. Não vai ser preciso eu te dizer.**_

_**Fim do flashback**_

Gazille triturava alguns parafusos quando levou com um peixe na cabeça.

- Ei, gato, vê lá o que é que fazes! – gritou o Gazille.

- Desculpa, mas é que estou um pouco inquieto. É que já não vejo o Natsu desde ontem.

- Desde ontem? E já agora, por que é que não estás com ele?

- Ele deixou-me com a Wendy durante o fim-de-semana, disse que tinha de tratar de uns assuntos, mas eu não sei de quê…

O Happy ficou com uma cara triste e o Gazille fez-lhe uma festa. Ele tinha uma pequena ideia de qual seria o porquê daquilo.

- Não te preocupes, gato, não tarda nada vais saber o porquê dele te ter deixado com ela.

O Gazille sorriu. Já tinha ouvido aquilo nalgum lado, o que o fazia lembrar alguém.

De repente, ele ouviu um grito:

- Ei, Lily, devolve-me isso.

Levy vinha a subir as escadas enquanto tentava alcançar o gato voador que lhe tinha tirado a fita do cabelo.

- Vá lá, isso não tem piada. Por que é que fizeste isso?

Ela olhou em frente e reparou que o Lily tinha pousado numa mesa com mais dois gato e um dragon slayer de ferro.

Levy corou um pouco e aproximou-se da mesa.

Gazille fazia um esforço enorme para não se levantar naquele momento e ir ter com ela. Ele não tinha porque fazer isso. Ela se quisesse que viesse buscar a fita, que… viesse.

E relembrou-se das palavras da Cana. Não é que ele tivesse dúvidas que ela não fosse boa leitora das cartas, mas pensou que isso teria sido só para o convencer a ficar com os gatos.

- O-olá, Gazille.

Ele não aguentou sentado. Pegou no Lily, pediu-lhe a fita e foi devolvê-la a quem ela pertencia.

- Olá. Toma. – disse enquanto lhe pousava a fita na mão. No momento em que sentiu a mão dela, teve uma sensação nova, que o fez olhar para a Levy. Será que não seria possível para ele ficar quieto e não se aproximar dela? Agora não parecia ter forças para se separar dela.

ATCHIMMM! O Fried espirrou umas mesas ao lado da deles.

Os dois acordaram e o Gazille virou-se para se sentar.

- Ar-arigatou, Gazille.

Ele só olhou para o andar de baixo e ela virou-se para descer as escadas. Parou no bar e pediu um copo de água à Mira. Estava um pouco assustada com o que lhe tinha acontecido. Embora sentisse algo pelo Gazille, ainda sentia algum medo. Mas, na altura em que ele lhe tocou na mão, pareceu que esse medo se tornou em receio, não dele, mas de não poder estar com ele.

A Mira ia perguntar se ela precisava de ajuda, mas, antes de o poder fazer, já a Levy se tinha levantado e se dirigia para a beira dos outros dois membros da Shadow Gear.

**E dá-se o fim do 5º capítulo**

**?**

**Qual será a outra razão para Shimaru ter aparecido em Magnólia?**

**Que andará o Natsu a fazer para sair da guilda com tanta pressa?**

**E o Gazille e a Levy? Serão capazes de falar ao menos?**

**Acontecerá alguma coisa com três gatos juntos no mesmo local? XD**

**Fiquei tão entusiasmada a escrever que até me vi com dificuldades de não continuar a escrever… mas não vou escrever tudo de uma vez, se não não tem piada =D**

**Obrigada pela ajuda, amigos.**

_**Reviews, por favor.**_

**ChiharuNakamura20**


	6. Amor discreto

**Capítulo 6 aparece!**

**Espero que gostem e que continuem a ler, porque essa será a minha motivação para continuar. =D**

**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima (embora não me importasse que alguns personagens fossem meus hihi)**

_**6º Capítulo**_

_**- Amor discreto -**_

**Cidade de Magnólia, 2 da tarde**

Depois de almoçar, o Natsu ia até à guilda ter com o Gray e com o Gazille.

Na noite anterior, antes da chegada das raparigas à casa da Lucy, tinham conversado civilizadamente (o que, embora pareça estranho, algum dia iria acontecer XD) sobre as raparigas que entraram depois nessa mesma casa.

Acabaram por descobrir que o Gazille andava com problemas amorosos e o Gray sentia-se bastante confuso.

Estavam decididos a ajudar-se, prometendo eles também ajudar o Natsu.

O Natsu agradeceu na altura, mas agora que pensava… para que precisava ele de ajuda? Ele não estava com problemas amorosos. Eram apenas alguns problemas existenciais… Afinal, se ele estivesse apaixonado ia notar… Ou não?

Foi com estes pensamentos que decidiu fazer uma pequena paragem na casa da Lucy.

**Cidade de Magnólia, 2 e um quarto da tarde, casa da Lucy**

- E lembraste quando a Blu caiu no lago atrás da minha casa e tu é que a conseguiste salvar? É que ela nunca mais o esqueceu.

Shimaru sorriu e a Blu abraçou a Lucy com muita força.

- Arigatou, Lucy!

A Lucy também sorriu.

- De nada. Mas, depois de tudo, foi desde aí que não vos voltei a ver. O meu pai disse que salvar pessoas não era para um Heartphilia e proibiu-me de sair de casa. Ia aprender o que era ser uma verdadeira Heartphilia.

Ela fez uma pequena pausa.

- O meu pai só me deixava sair duas vezes por ano: nos aniversários de nascimento e morte da minha mãe. Mas apenas ia ver o túmulo dela. – ela entristeceu um pouco mas voltou a recompor-se – Mas também era nesses dias que fugia um pouco com a ajuda da Specto-san e que consegui os meus 3 espíritos: taurus, aquarius e câncer. Pouco depois fugi e vim parar a esta guilda. Mas acreditem que nunca os esqueci.

Uma lágrima começou a escorrer pelo rosto da Lucy. Shimaru aproximou-se e abraçou-a.

- Não te preocupes, agora estamos aqui.

- Só tu, Shimaru, que depois de tanto tempo ainda te preocupas comigo.

Mas esta última fala foi ouvida por um certo rapaz que também os viu abraçados na hora em que ia entrar pela janela.

De imediato se retirou para seguir caminho para a guilda.

**Floresta da cidade de Magnólia, 3 da tarde**

Dois pássaros voavam com felicidade no que parecia ser uma corrida ao ninho.

Ainda há uns minutos atrás tinham levantado voo pela primeira vez. Um deles tinha caído.

Levy, que os observava há algum tempo, ajudou-o a voltar ao ninho.

- Nota-se uma grande alegria. Aida bem que o ajudei há pouco. – sussurrou ela.

De repente, ouviu um cano a partir-se, fazendo-a levantar com o susto.

- Ohaio, Levy-san.

A Levy descontraiu-se.

- Escusavas de ter ficado aí escondida, podias ter aparecido, Juvia-chan. Mas… que fazes por aqui? É raro ver-te pela floresta, normalmente andas… atrás do Gray.

Ao ouvir este nome, a Juvia baixou a cabeça e ficou com uma aura azul.

- Gray-sama!

Com uma gota na cabeça, Levy diz:

- Calma Juvia. Queres desabafar de algo? É que se quiseres sou toda ouvidos.

A Juvia levanta um pouco a cabeça fazendo diminuir a aura.

- Mas antes posso fazer-te uma pergunta, Levy-san?

- Claro.

- Não estás a fim do Gray-sama, pois não? – disse Juvia com uma aura maléfica e um olhar assassino.

- Não, óbvio. – respondeu com uma gota na cabeça.

A Juvia sentou-se, pegou num bloco e riscou outro nome da lista.

_Outra a menos_ – pensou.

Outra gota juntou-se às já existentes na cabeça de Levy.

Mal Levy se acabou de sentar, a Juvia falou.

- Mas espera. Por que é que é tão óbvio que não gostas do Gray?

A Levy corou.

- Ah, bem…

- Não me digas que tu gostas de outro?

A Levy corou mais, mas disse:

- Estás a dizer isso como se fosse inesperado eu gostar de outro que não seja o Gray…

- Claro que é. O Gray-sama é tão lindo que encanta todas as mulheres que olharem para ele. – disse a Juvia com corações nos olhos.

A Levy ficou com mais uma gota na cabeça.

- Por isso Juvia tem de exterminar cada mulher que gostar do Gray-sama! BUAHAHAH! –disse Juvia com uma grande aura assassina.

E mais uma vez apareceu outra gota na cabeça de Levy, coisa que quase formou um lago. Ela quase se desequilibrava, mas conseguiu atirar a água para um lado a tempo.

Passados uns segundos, Juvia já se encontrava calma.

-Ah! Pois é! Tu tinhas dito que gostavas do Gaz- - a Juvia foi calada pela mão da Levy.

- Não digas isso alto. Ele está perto.

Então, Juvia soube a razão de o Gazille andar por aí. Ele não lhe quis dizer quando ela passou por ele. Agora, ela sabia o porquê de ele também a ter mandado calar. Ambos estavam conscientes de que o outro se encontrava lá. Ambos pensavam que o outro não sabia da sua presença.

Juvia resolveu então ir embora. Despediu-se da Levy e dirigiu-se à guilda.

Agora ela sabia que, discretamente, os dois se observavam de longe e que, no fundo, ambos sabiam os seus sentimentos: ambos sabiam que se amavam.

**E acaba assim o 6º capítulo**

**?**

**Em que precisará o Natsu de ajuda? (És mesmo idiota para não saber Natsu -')**

**Com que então os rapazes (Gray, Natsu e Gazille) andam a ajudar-se. Serão mesmo capazes de o fazer? Ou ainda piorarão a situação?**

**Será que a Juvia tem problemas de memória? XD**

**Será que a Levy afogou algum neurónio com tanta água?**

**Perceberá o Gazille o que é o amor? (pelo menos deve ser mais rápido que o Natsu nisso, o que não é difícil hihi)**

**Peço desculpa por escrever um capítulo pequenino, mas não queria acabar as férias sem voltar a postar.**

**E por falar em acabar as ferias… Na próxima terça-feira recomeçam as minhas aulas e com elas muito trabalho e uma quantidade considerável de exames. Com isso posso não ter tempo para escrever. Vai ser um período muito complicado para mim, mas eu vou tentar escrever quando tiver bocadinhos livres. Mas ao escrever não quer dizer que vá ter tempo de postar. Para resumir, só devo voltar depois de terminado o 3º período ou depois dos exames, o que pode ser, no máximo, 2 meses.**

**Não deixem de me visitar, tanto aqui como aos meus desenhos no site que podem ver no meu perfil. Eu espero não vos deixar por muito tempo. =D**

**Fiquem bem**

**Obrigada pela ajuda, amigos.**

_**Reviews, por favor.**_

**ChiharuNakamura20**


	7. Ciúme

**7º Capítulo… FINALMENTE!**

**Espero que gostem e que continuem a ler, porque essa será a minha motivação para continuar. =D**

**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima (embora não me importasse que alguns personagens fossem meus hihi)**

_**7º Capítulo**_

_**- Ciúme -**_

**Cidade de Magnólia, 3 e meia da tarde**

- Ei, Natsu, será que não és capaz de me responder?

Gray tentava sem êxito falar com o Natsu. Desde que ele tinha chegado (à uma hora atrás) ainda não tinha dito uma palavra. Amarrava com tanta força os cabelos que o Gray não sabia como é que ele ainda os tinha.

- Oii, Natsu!

Uma mosca passou entre eles. Já devia ser a centésima naquele dia.

O Natsu apenas se moveu uns milímetros para puxar ainda mais os cabelos.

Sem saber mais que fazer, o Gray foi ter com a Mirajane para beber algo.

- Então, Gray, já conseguiste algo?

- Nem por isso – suspirou - Eu nem consigo acreditar que o Natsu esteja com "aquela doença".

- Eu sei que é um pouco difícil, mas temos de conseguir falar com ele. Temos mesmo de o ajudar. Se ele continua assim, vai começar a deprimir a vila toda.

- E tens algum plano para o tirar do transe? É que eu já tentei de tudo, pontapeei-o, esmurrei-o… até lhe dei um pontapé "naquele sítio" e ele continua assim.

- É muito pior do que eu julgava. -' Mas eu acho que tenho a solução e é muito simples. Tens é de ser tu a fazê-la.

- E o que é?

- Chega-te à cozinha que eu conto…

Entretanto, perto daquele lugar e sem se saber como ainda tinha cabelo, Natsu pensava e pensava sobre o que tinha visto. Aquele abraço simplesmente não lhe saía da cabeça. Ele devia estar contente pela amiga, não? Que raio de pensamento tinha ele agora por Lucy para não querer que ela seja feliz? Que raio de amigo era ele? Será que ele queria seguir tão à risca a promessa que lhe fizera? E quem era aquele rapaz?

E lá estava o Natsu outra vez a pensar nisso. Não lhe interessava. Não podia interessar. São coisas da Lucy, ele não se pode meter.

De repente, ele sente algo frio a tocar o seu ombro e ouve:

- Natsu, a Lucy quer falar contigo, está aí atrás de ti – gritou o Gray.

O Natsu acorda logo com grande felicidade e olha para trás.

- Luc - -

Mas é então que repara que a Lucy que lhe tocou no ombro era feita de gelo. Ele incendiou-se e derreteu a estátua, seguindo caminho até ao Gray.

- Que pensas que estás a fazer, exibicionista?

- Que pensas que faço, olhos puxados? Acordo-te!

- Tsk, como queiras então.

E Natsu já se dirigia à mesa e sentava de novo.

Antes que ele entrasse outra vez em estado adormecido o Gray sentou-se também e falou-lhe.

- Diz lá o que é que se passa.

- E isso que te interessa?

- Ui Ui, o Natsu está muito sensível. – disse com tom irónico – Diz lá, nota-se pela tua cara que se passa algo.

- Não passa nada.

- Natsu…

- Eu acho que não se passa, ou melhor, era suposto não passar.

- É por causa da Lucy, não é?

O Natsu olhou admirado.

- Até parece que é difícil de saber. – disse ele com uma gota na cabeça, lembrando-se da maneira como acordou o Natsu. – Mas o que é que aconteceu mesmo?

- Ah… Quando eu vinha a caminho da Guilda decidi fazer uma pequena pausa pela casa da Lucy. Eu ia entrar pela janela e então deparei-me com a Lucy a abraçar um rapaz e a dizer que estava feliz por ele se preocupar com ela. Eu acho que devia estar feliz por ela mas a verdade é que senti uns nervos por aquela cena. Será que estou a levar a promessa que lhe fiz demasiado a sério?

O Natsu começou a puxar os cabelos e a falar com ele próprio. Foi então que reparou na cara do Gray.

- De que pensas que ris, cubo de gelo?

- De verdade que não sabes o que é isso que sentes? – e riu um pouco mais – Por acaso já ouviste falar em amor?

- Ah, a Mira já me falou nisso. Mas eu continuo a achar que é o que sinto por todos da guilda. Só percebi que tenho uns melhores amigos.

-' Pronto, definitivamente o Natsu não servia para pensar.

- O que é que ela disse exactamente?

_**Flashback**_

_- De certeza que não sabes o que estás a sentir? Eu sei que tu até podes ser um pouco… bem… lento, mas isso é óbvio._

_- Mira, és capaz de te explicar de uma vez? Ainda me estás a assustar mais…_

_- Sabes o que é o amor?_

_O Natsu ficou confuso._

_- Sim, é o que sinto por todos desta guilda. Eu amo toda a minha família =D – ele fez um enorme sorriso._

_- Não é desse tipo de amor que eu estou a falar… É do outro tipo de amor._

_- Quê? Existem mais?_

_- Aquele que sentem um homem e uma mulher um pelo outro, que os faz nunca se quererem abandonar mais do que tudo. Quando queres que esse alguém esteja bem e sempre contigo, isso é amor._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

- E foi isto.

- Então deixa-me acrescentar mais umas coisinhas à segunda espécie de amor. Os ciúmes e a raiva, por exemplo, são algo que se pode experimentar nesse. E deixa-me que te diga: és mesmo idiota por ainda não teres percebido o que sentes.

Dito isto afasta-se e vai para o 2º andar.

**E dá-se mais um fim de capítulo.**

**Decidi uma coisa: a partir deste capítulo não vou fazer mais aquelas perguntas que costumo fazer (sinceramente, não vale a pena escrevê-las se nem eu sei as respostas para elas ainda XD)**

**Agora umas pequenas explicações.**

**Eu sei que no capítulo anterior escrevi que no máximo em 2 meses postaria o próximo capitulo. O que é certo é que não sei se demorei esse tempo ou se demorei mais um pouco. Qual o motivo? Exames! Na passada terça-feira tive o meu primeiro exame e eu estava a pensar não postar nada até acabarem todos, mas eu já tinha o capítulo pronto há quase um mês, só necessitava ter tempo para passá-lo para o PC. O problema era eu ter esse tempo. Foi então que eu não consegui aguentar mais. Eu tinha de postar o capítulo!**

**E pronto! Como podem ver, cá está ele. E agora espero que o meu último exame (na próxima terça-feira) corra bem, para eu poder escrever e desenhar à vontade. Em princípio vou-me dedicar primeiro a minha BD/manga (o que lhe queiram chamar XD), se quiserem ver, já tem a capa disponível (vejam no meu perfil o site). É claro que não me esquecerei das minhas fics.**

**(Estou neste momento a escrever uma minific, mas a única coisa que vou dizer é que é de Naruto)**

**Fiquem bem**

**Obrigada pela ajuda, amigos.**

_**Reviews, por favor.**_

**ChiharuNakamura20**


	8. Inexplicável

**8º Capítulo!**

**Espero que gostem e que continuem a ler, porque essa será a minha motivação para continuar. =D**

**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima (embora não me importasse que alguns personagens fossem meus hihi)**

_**8º Capítulo**_

_**- Inexplicável -**_

**Cidade de Magnólia, 11 da noite, casa da Lucy**

- Boa noite. E obrigado por tudo, Lucy. És a maior! – disse Shimaru.

A Blu e o Shimaru acabavam de sair da casa da Lucy. Eles iam para um hotel e no dia seguinte sairiam cedo para voltar para casa.

Já era um pouco tarde, mas Lucy não tinha sono. Então, pegou num livro que andava a ler e sentou-se na secretária. Abriu na página em que acabara na última vez e retomou a leitura.

"Tudo estava calmo naquele dia. Ele não aparecera para a cumprimentar. Isso lembrou-a que a janela estava fechada. Seguiu até ao local, abriu a janela e ficou a olhar as estrelas. Como aquele sítio lhe trazia recordações, era por lá que ele aparecia todos os dias. Era algo que acontecia sempre de surpresa e havia vezes que ele já se encontrava no quarto dela quando ela chegava."

Lucy parou a leitura. Aquilo fazia-lhe lembrar alguém, assim um certo dragon slayer de fogo…

"Como ela detestava aquela calmaria toda. Toda a sua vida se passou com toda a calma, calma demais para o seu gosto. Ela não podia fazer nada se não aguentar aquele sofrimento. Nunca a deixavam divertir-se.

Fazia naquele dia seis meses que estava naquela casa. E há seis meses ele entrara pela primeira vez ali, e pela janela. A casa dele era ao lado da sua. Ele tinha-se enganado e entrado na janela dela. Com isso começaram a se conhecer. Frequentavam a mesma escola e todos os dias lá aparecia ele (pela janela) para fazerem os trabalhos de casa."

Agora que Lucy pensava, o Natsu não tinha aparecido em sua casa naquele dia. Isso tornava-se um pouco estranho para ela, já estava tão habituada a ele que até das brigas sentia saudades.

"O certo era que algo começou a se passar diferente desde à um mês atrás. Ela começara a sentir algo estranho na presença dele. Sentia-se bem, mas não da maneira de anteriormente. Agora sentia que um calor e um carinho diferentes tomavam conta dela com a proximidade dele.

Sem ele, ela sempre se sentia triste e sozinha. Não tinha o seu aconchego. E o que importava agora era que ele não estava lá. Começava a sentir um aperto no coração só de pensar que algo de mal lhe pudesse ter acontecido. Era algo inexplicável e que ela nunca tinha sentido, pelo menos não com toda aquela intensidade."

Era como o aperto que Lucy agora sentia. Era mesmo desconfortável.

"E foi essa noite que decidiu tudo. Decidiu o importante na vida dela, os seus sentimentos por ele. Ela não tinha mais dúvidas: estava apaixonada. Não, apaixonada era pouco. Ela amava-o e neste momento daria tudo para que ele estivesse bem e feliz."

Lucy ficou perplexa. Não, isso não era possível. Ela não estava apaixonada pelo Natsu. Não, não e não. Ela gostava dele, mas seria algo passageiro…

Lucy começou a dar voltas e voltas na sua cabeça para arranjar razões lógicas para não gostar do Natsu. Que era o seu melhor amigo, que não queria estragar amizades, que ele gostava era da Lisanna… Mas tudo lhe parecia irracional. Algo dentro lhe dizia para parar com isso, e assim o fez.

Era tarde de mais. A Lucy Heartphilia já não gostava do Natsu Dragnel: amava-o, e não havia nada que o pudesse mudar.

**Cidade de Magnólia, 11 da manhã, Guilda "Fairy Tail"**

Tudo estava calmo naquela manhã de Domingo. O Natsu ainda não tinha chegado; o Gray estava sentado numa mesa, pensativo; o Gazille acabava de sair para comprar alguns ingredientes para a cozinha, a pedido da Mirajane; Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Lucy e Levy estavam no bar de fora da guilda a apreciar a linda manhã solarenga.

Duas raparigas acabavam de chegar de missão, mas não vinham com a calma do costume. A Cana e a Wendy corriam o mais depressa que podiam para dentro da guilda e chegavam à beira de Mirajane.

- Mira, o mestre está? – disse a Cana ofegante.

- Sim, no escritório como de costume. Mas que se passa?

- Estamos com um bocado de pressa e de certeza que já vais saber de algo. – isto já foi dito pela Wendy enquanto subiam as escadas para o 2º andar.

*toc toc toc*

- Entre.

- Mestre, temos uma urgência. Não sei até que ponto a notícia é verdadeira, mas tivemos de vir o mais depressa que podemos.

- Tem calma Cana. Sentem-se e contem-me tudo.

- É o seguinte mestre. Eu e a Wendy fomos numa missão e no caminho de volta ouvimos uma conversa num bar…

_**Flashback**_

_A Cana e a Wendy acabavam de se sentar. Iam tomar o pequeno-almoço para poderem seguir viagem para casa. Foi então que ouviram alguém falar na mesa ao lado._

_- Ei, ei. Já ouviram falar no nosso novo mestre?_

_- Sim, mas esse não era o 2º mago S que tinha umas ideias malucas?_

_- É esse mesmo. E parece que ele tem em vista uma guilda de magos, mas não nos diz a razão._

_- Parece que tem dupla intenção, mas ainda não as revelou._

_- Mas já ouviram o nome da guilda? É a Fairy Tail, a guilda problemática._

_- Shiu, não fales assim dos planos do nosso senhor. Imagina se alguém nos ouve._

_- Está bem, mas deixa-me dizer só mais uma coisa. Ele diz que só vai entrar em acção daqui a uma semana. Primeiro vai contratar mais alguns magos de rank S. Mas parece que eles são das redondezas da guilda, perto daqui._

_- Se continuas a falar, estás feito. Aposto que se alguém ouviu já sabe onde é a nossa guilda._

_- Pronto, eu calo-me!_

_Sem mais motivo para continuar ali, Cana e Wendy saíram sorrateiramente, agradecendo por ser gelado naquela região e se tornar impossível de as reconhecerem como magas da Fairy Tail por causa das roupas._

_**Fim do flashback**_

- E nós temos quase a certeza que seja uma Dark Guild. Não conseguimos pensar o por quê de eles nos quererem atacar.

- Não te preocupes com isso agora Cana. Fala com Mirajane, Natsu, Lucy, Gazille, Gray, Juvia, Levy e Erza. Vocês as duas também. Quero todos aqui à uma da tarde prontos para uma nova missão.

**Fim do 8º capítulo**

**Agora sim, vai começar uma aventura a sério. Continuem a ler para saber o que acontecerá daqui para a frente. Agora as coisas vão começar a aquecer.**

**- O quê? Eu vou participar com o meu poder de fogo?**

**- Natsu, não era bem esse aquecer a que eu me referia. -'**

**- Então, queres que te aqueça? – diz ele com um sorriso malicioso**

***Auch***

**- Obrigada, Erza. És sempre a minha salvação :D**

**Fiquem bem**

**Obrigada pela ajuda, amigos.**

_**Reviews, por favor.**_

**ChiharuNakamura20**


	9. Domingo estragado

**9º capítulo!**

**Espero que gostem e que continuem a ler, porque essa será a minha motivação para continuar. =D**

**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima (embora não me importasse que alguns personagens fossem meus hihi)**

_**9º Capítulo**_

_**- Domingo estragado -**_

**Cidade de Magnólia, 11 e meia da manhã**

Aquilo tinha tudo para ser um óptimo dia de praia. Então, nada melhor que ir para a praia, e com as amigas!

Já todas se encontravam em frente da casa da Lucy com as malas prontas. Apenas faltava a Levy chegar e seguiriam caminho. E começaram a vê-la ao fundo, mas vinha com ar assustado.

- Estamos com problemas.

- O quê? Que se passa Levy-chan? – a Lucy acercou-se a ela.

- Vamos ter uma nova missão. Não sei detalhes, mas pelo que ouvi, alguém quer atacar a nossa guilda.

- Ah?! Como é que isso é possível? Outra vez? – a Erza enfureceu-se logo.

-Como eu disse não sei mais nada, temos de estar na guilda à uma da tarde prontos para sair.

- Lá se foi a nossa tarde na praia – disse a Lucy cabisbaixa.

- Será que o Gray-sama também vai na missão? – apareceram corações nos olhos de Juvia ao dizer isto.

E as outras três raparigas ficaram com gotas na cabeça.

- Seja como for não temos tempo a perder. Não deixaremos que voltem a tocar na nossa guilda. – disse a Erza

- Hai! – exclamaram as três restantes em uníssono.

**Cidade de Magnólia, Guilda "Fairy Tail", 1 da tarde**

Todos os membros da guilda se encontravam lá. Ouviram algo sobre a missão e queriam saber mais detalhes. Queriam participar, queriam dar cabo de quem quer que fosse que quisesse encostar um dedo na Fairy Tail.

- Como já foi dito, apenas foi ouvida uma conversa. Estou a mandá-los em missão para que reconheçam o inimigo. Não queremos combates desnecessários.

- Mas mestre…

- Nem meio mas, Natsu. Só se forem atacados é que lhes dou ordem para se defenderem. Por alguma razão vão 3 magas S na equipa.

- E se…

- Faz qualquer coisa que não esteja dentro das ordens e eu asseguro que vais levar "aquele castigo". – aura malévola à volta do mestre.

- H-hai. (N/A: acho que podemos dizer que o mestre é bastante persuasivo -')

- Agora vão.

- Hai, mestre – disse a Erza.

Eles seguiram caminho para a porta da guilda, enquanto o mestre falou com os restantes membros da guilda.

- É obvio que não posso mandar todos na missão. Vocês fiquem por cá. Avisem quem estiver fora para voltar. Vamos fazer guarda à guilda e não permitiremos que a voltem a destruir.

- Sim! – disseram todos.

**Comboio, uma hora mais tarde**

Fazia cerca de meia hora que o comboio arrancara da estação. Para esquecer as preocupações, todos conversavam ou se divertiam.

A Mirajane estava a divertir a Wendy e os gatos.

- Transformação, apenas cabeça, Happy!

- Ahahahaha – o Happy era o que mais se ria com as transformações da cabeça da Mira.

- E agora, Wendy.

- Ohh, Mira, quando for mais velha quero mesmo parecer assim. – a Wendy olhava maravilhada para a nova transformação.

- Lily, não faças essa cara. Até tem a sua piada. – disse a Charles

- Não estou a ver onde.

- E Lily!

- Ahahahahha, ahahaha. É melhor parares Mira, se não ainda rebento com tanto riso. – A Charles ria-se ainda mais agora.

O Lily ficou completamente chocado e algo branco começou a sair da boca dele.

- Ah, Lily. Não te vás.

E lá andava a Wendy de um lado para o outro atrás do "Lily".

Nos bancos ao lado, estavam a Lucy, a Erza, o Gray e o Natsu. Este último repousava encostado ao vidro, embora aquilo não fosse exactamente repousar.

- Não tarda nada ele ainda cai ao chão – disse a Lucy com uma gota na cabeça.

Era verdade que, como sempre, o Natsu fizera uma enorme birra por não querer entrar no comboio. Mas hoje era um dia em que a Erza não teve paciência e deu-lhe logo um murro na barriga.

- Se calhar exageraste um pouco, Erza – até o Gray achava aquilo de mais para o normal.

- Desculpem, é que eu… não quero que voltem a atacar a Guilda e estava com uns nervos, que me apetecia bater nalguma coisa.

- Coitado do Natsu que apareceu a frente.

- Que disseste, Lucy?- e uma aura vermelha apareceu à volta da Erza.

- Na-nada mesmo.

Continuaram por ali com conversas triviais. Nuns bancos atrás, estavam os restantes membros da equipa: Juvia, Cana, Gazille e Levy.

- Juvia queria estar sentada com o Gray-sama.

Uma pequena lagoa começava a formar-se aos pés de Juvia de tanto que ela chorava.

- Deixa lá isso, Juvia. Acho que agora temos de nos preocupar com algo aqui a nossa frente.

A Cana fez sinal para os dois magos sentados à frente delas, o Gazille e a Levy. Levavam a viagem toda calados. O Gazille observava a paisagem a passar. Quer dizer, olhava pela janela, mas com um olhar alheio a tudo. A Levy não se ficava atrás. Tinha as mãos no colo e um ligeiro tom rosado na cara. Apenas observava os pés, inquietos.

- Juvia começa a ter medo de Gazille-kun. Nunca o havia visto assim.

- Exactamente por isso que temos de ver o que fazer por aqui. Reparaste no olhar da Levy? Tem medo, mas ao mesmo tempo um brilho invulgar.

- Juvia sabia que o Gazille-kun sentia algo por Levy-san e vice-versa. Mas, por quê o medo?

- Ainda não deve estar bem depois do que aconteceu anteriormente, quando se deu o ataque a guilda. Mas algo me diz que esse medo vai desaparecer não tarda muito.

- Espero que tenhas razão, Cana-san.

Nenhum dos dois se moveu daquela posição até que o comboio começou a parar. Estavam a chegar e só agora recordaram a razão da sua viagem.

Todos da equipa olharam pela janela. Nenhuma vez tinham parado naquela estação e era raro o próprio comboio parar lá. Existiam rumores de ser assombrada e de pertencer a uma guilda das trevas.

Esquecendo o receio todos se levantaram e pegaram nos seus pertences. O comboio parou e saíram prontos para o que viesse a acontecer.

**Fim do 9º capítulo**

**Eu sei que o capítulo está pequeno, mas como eu já não postava há algum tempo, achei melhor postar assim. E desta forma também deixei o verdadeiro começo da aventura para o próximo capítulo. (a verdade é que eu não estava com muita inspiração xD)**

**Eu estou a ficar com saudades dos vossos reviews. Então, gente! Eu quero ver uns reviews, para continuar com motivação. Olhem que ajuda bastante na hora de escrever. =D**

_**Reviews, por favor.**_

**Obrigada pela ajuda, amigos.**

**ChiharuNakamura20**


	10. Os quatro pontos

**10º Capítulo!**

**Espero que gostem e que continuem a ler, porque essa será a minha motivação para continuar. =D**

**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima (embora não me importasse que alguns personagens fossem meus hihi)**

_**10º Capítulo**_

_**- Os quatro pontos -**_

O comboio seguiu viagem, agora com menos alguns passageiros, o que era estranho naquela estação. O vento soprava forte e fazia ranger algumas das janelas já partidas do local. Não existia qualquer sinal de vida por aqueles lugares.

- Eu não percebo uma coisa, Erza. Se apenas vamos atrás de informação, por que é que viemos por esta estação que até dizem ser de uma guilda das trevas? – perguntou a Lucy que se amarrava a Levy enquanto tremia.

- Porque me disseram que também estava assombrada e… achei que fosse divertido!

Todos caíram ao chão ao mais puro estilo anime.

- E vamos pôr em risco a nossa missão só porque te parece divertido? – disse o Gray.

- Não te preocupes com isso. Pode não parecer mas tudo o que dizem da guilda das trevas são apenas rumores. Todas as estações de Fiore são revistas a cada seis meses e esta não é excepção. Acontece que esta foi revista há cerca de uma semana e não apresenta qualquer vestígio de ser usada.

- Isso assusta ainda mais. – a Levy engoliu em seco, ainda amarrada a Lucy.

A Erza continuou:

- Resolvi vir por esta estação também por ser mais perto do bar onde a Cana e a Wendy estiveram e como é um sítio calmo podemos organizar-nos.

- E qual é o plano então? – pergunta o Wendy.

- Mira, podes ajudar-me?

- Sim, claro.

A Mirajane pegou numa caneta de luz e começou a desenhar enquanto a Erza explicava.

- Como podem ver o tal bar situa-se a meio de quatro pontos considerados perigosos nesta região. Então será mais fácil para nós fazer uma divisão de quatro grupos. O time 1 será o Natsu, a Lucy e o Happy e farão a busca a norte; time 2 será Wendy, Charles, Cana e eu, que se vai dirigir para este; time 3 será Gray, Juvia e Mirajane que ocuparão o oeste e finalmente o time 4, composto por Gazille, Levy e Lily, que seguirão para sul. Como também repararam a nossa localização no momento é ligeiramente abaixo do ponto oeste. Andaremos em comunicação por lacrima, mas daqui a 3 horas quero todos de novo nesta estação. Já sabem, devem evitar conflito, mas caso ele seja inevitável enviem sinal pela lacrima. Entendido?

- Sim – disseram todos em uníssono.

- E agora vamos à missão!

- Aye! – gritaram todos fazendo o símbolo da Fairy Tail.

**Cinco minutos mais tarde, em direcção à posição sul**

Nem uma mosca se ouvia naquele local. Quer dizer, tal vez se conseguissem ouvir uns corações a bater, de tal forma era a forca do batimento.

A Levy levava o Lily nos braços, a cabeça para baixo e um rosto corado até não poder mais.

O Gazille seguia como se nada se passasse. Mas isso só por fora, porque o olhar vago dele não enganava ninguém.

O Lily já se estava a fartar daquele ambiente e tudo tinha acontecido por causa de uma queda, ou quase tudo.

_**Flashback**_

_Tinham acabado de abandonar o local de desembarque e dirigiam-se agora para a entrada de uma floresta. Até tinha um aspecto agradável, mas não deixava de estar num terreno um pouco acidentado._

_O Gazille e o Lily seguiam na frente a uma velocidade que a Levy considerava grande de mais para a sua pequena pessoa._

_- Hey, não podem ir um pouco mais devagar?_

_O Gazille parou e sem se voltar para trás perguntou:_

_- O quê? Não me consegues acompanhar, pequena?_

_Não ouviu resposta, o que o fez voltar-se e se deparar com uma Levy cabisbaixa._

_- Eu sei que sou pequena mas não precisas de me gozar por causa disso. – dito isto a Levy começa a correr para o local que se dirigiam._

_O Gazille começa a ir atrás dela e diz-lhe:_

_- Hey, não fiques chateada por isso. Não o disse por mal. Tu és pequena mas és muito bonita._

_Ao ouvir isto a Levy fica sem jeito e tropeça numa pedra. Tão rápido quanto possível, o Gazille lançou-se à Levy e segurou-a. O que se seguiu foi que o próprio Gazille escorregou por causa daquelas pressas todas e ambos foram parar ao chão. Para que a Levy não se magoasse, o Gazille envolveu-a numa espécie de abraço que levou os dois a corar imenso. (N/A: O.o O Gazille também cora afinal, foi algo que eu nunca pensei ver. / N/inner: Então por que é que escreveste isso? Ò.ó / N/A: *pego na minha inner e atiro-a pela janela fora* )_

_- *tosse* - o Lily resolveu intrometer-se – Vão sair daí hoje?_

_Rapidamente eles levantam-se._

_- O-obrigada por me ajudares, G-Gazille._

_A Levy pega no Lily e segue caminho lentamente, ao qual Gazille se juntou e a levou a baixar a cabeça e o olhar vago aparece na cara dele._

_**Fim do flashback**_

Era óbvio que o Lily percebia o que se passava ali e, naquele momento ele era o único capaz de ajudar. Mas, que havia de fazer?

Enquanto ele pensava e contribuía para o silêncio, os três continuaram o seu caminho.

**Entretanto, na posição oeste**

Eles acabavam de chegar a um lugar um pouco sinistro, mas pelo que parecia não havia sinais de vida.

- Gray-sama fica tão bonito sem roupa. (N/A: Nem é necessário dizer quem falou, pois não? E até os corações nos olhos são desnecessários para ajudar =D)

- Gray, as tuas roupas. – a Mira sorria perante a situação.

- Oh, não! Quando é que aconteceu?

Pronto, parecia que tudo estava "normal" por aqueles lados.

Continuando, e com um Gray já vestido, seguiram até um andar subterrâneo daquela construção para tentarem descobrir algo. E foi verdade que descobriram, mas não o esperado. Aquela era uma das filiais da Phantom Lord que tinha sido destruída.

- Mira, comunica com os outros para avisar.

- Ok. – Pegando no lacrima, a Mirajane falou – Erza, Lucy, Levy, estão a ouvir? Daqui time 3 a comunicar. Na zona oeste apenas encontramos uma das antigas filiais da Phantom Lord. Vamos continuar pelas redondezas durante mais algum tempo para tentar detectar algo fora do normal.

Sem mais nada a contactar, saíram daquelas instalações e esconderam-se por algum local à espera.

**Em direcção à posição este, nos cinco minutos seguintes**

Acabando de receber a transmissão, a Wendy fica com uma dúvida.

- Erza-san, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, Wendy.

- O que é que aconteceu no outro ataque à Guilda para estarem todos mudados deste jeito?

- Foi algo bastante complicado. De um dia para o outro a nossa guilda foi destruída. Todos ficaram bem porque estava vazia. Mas na noite seguinte o Shadow Gear foi atacado e pendurado na árvore do jardim sul.

Ela fez uma pausa. Então, a Mira continuou.

- O que se segue é que o causador disso tudo foi o Gazille e muitos ainda não o vêm muito bem por isso.

- Gazille-san? Ah, então é por isso.

- Mas não te preocupes, ele agora está mudado. E eu tenho a impressão que vai mudar mais um pouco ainda. – Depois de sorrir, a Cana continuou. – Mas o que aconteceu a seguir foi inevitável. Não podíamos ficar parados quando alguém tinha sido ferido. Fomos até à guilda da Phantom Lord para lhes dar uma lição. O que se segue é que o mestre ficou incapacitado de lutar e tivemos de nos retirar. Foi aí que o Natsu descobriu que a Lucy tinha sido raptada e foi procurá-la. Salvou-a de uma queda. E acabamos por descobrir a verdadeira finalidade deles: levar a Lucy de volta ao pai.

- Mas isso é horrível. Quem é que faz tanta coisa só para ter a filha de volta? Só espero que as razões não sejam as mesmas desta vez.

- Não te preocupes. O pai dela agora está numa guilda também. Teve uns pequenos problemas. – riu-se a Cana.

Enquanto isso a Erza seguiu a contar.

- Foi logo a seguir ao regresso dela com o Natsu que eles nos voltaram para atacar. Eles voltaram por conseguir raptar a Lucy mas, como sempre, o Natsu salvou-a ao derrotar o Gazille. O mestre também conseguiu voltar e acabar com o mestre da guilda deles, José.

- Oh, Natsu-san é incrível. E o mestre também. Quer dizer, toda a guilda é incrível! Ainda bem que conheci a Fairy Tail.

Depois de as outras três sorrirem para a Wendy, deixaram a conversa sobre destruição de lado e seguiram o seu caminho.

**Time 1, norte, um quarto de hora depois**

O Happy voava ao lado da Lucy enquanto o Natsu seguia um pouco mais à frente, procurando algum som.

A Lucy ia observando o Natsu e pensando no dia anterior à noite. Qualquer movimento dele a fazia lembrar da conclusão a que finalmente tinha chegado e quão estúpida era por não o ter notado antes. Então, suspirou.

- Tu goooosssstasss dele. – disse o Happy enrolando a língua, como sempre fazia.

O Natsu de repente olhou para trás e só pode reparar numa Lucy a puxar demasiado as bochechas do Happy. Sem entender muito bem o que se tinha passado ali, levantou os ombros e seguiu novamente o caminho, mas algo o incomodava desde que se pôs atento aos sons.

- Lucy, Happy, parem com isso um pouco.

Eles pararam e voltaram-se para o Natsu.

- Que se passa, Natsu? – perguntou um Happy preocupado.

- É que, já faz um tempo que estou a ouvir um som estranho.

Ele começou a aproximar-se da Lucy e o som aumentava e acelerava. Estava visto o que era agora, mas, por que batia ele tão depressa?

- Lucy, por que está o teu coração a bater tão depressa?

Ela corou e o Natsu ficou a observar maravilhado o rosto dela, principalmente os olhos. Eram lindos! E isto foi o necessário para o Natsu corar também. E agora já não ouvia apenas o coração da Lucy, ouvia e sentia o dele também a acelerar. Nunca o tinha sentido bater tanto e tão depressa. E de uma coisa ele tinha a certeza: era a Lucy a culpada disso estar a acontecer.

O que se ia seguir era inevitável. Os rostos deles começaram a se aproximar e já nenhum ligava se existia alguma coisa à volta ou se o Happy estava ou não colado a olhar.

- NATSU!

O Happy veio a toda a velocidade bater contra o Natsu e a Lucy e ambos caíram no meio do chão. Por pouco iam sendo acertados por uma flecha que foi bater na árvore mesmo atrás deles.

O Natsu levantou-se rapidamente e pegou na seta. Olhou para todos os lados até ver dois vultos aparecerem do meio dos arbustos.

- HeHe. Estes magos tiveram sorte na primeira, mas não falharemos a próxima.

- Isso mesmo, Keiji. Vamos já tratar-lhes da saúde.

- O que querem de nós? – gritou logo o Natsu pondo-se na frente da Lucy e do Happy.

- Algumas coisas que não te interessam. Mas podemos dizer que nos saiu a sorte grande.

- Isso mesmo, Keiji.

- Hey, pára de dizer "Isso mesmo, Keiji." – disse ele imitando a voz do outro – Se continuares juro que ficas sem as tuas partes mais sensíveis. (N/A: Quais serão as partes mais sensíveis? Hum, tenho as minhas dúvidas *faz cara maléfica* )

- H-hai.

- *tosse* Aonde é que íamos… Ah! E agora vão se arrepender de se meterem no território da nossa guilda, Black Hole.

**Fim do capítulo 10.**

**Desculpem a demora a postar o capítulo. Sabem como é, estive de férias com a minha família e não parei tempo suficiente em casa para poder escrever. Mas para compensar o capítulo de hoje é maior. ;)**

**Eu espero não demorar muito a postar o próximo capítulo, mas vocês sempre me podem lembrar dele mandando um review. Se não quiserem mais capítulos… mandem um review na mesma. =D Mas olhem que esses reviews são mesmo precisos para aumentar a motivação.**

_**Reviews, por favor.**_

**Obrigada pela ajuda, amigos.**

**ChiharuNakamura20**


	11. Incompreensivel ao quadrado

**11º Capítulo!**

**Espero que gostem e que continuem a ler, porque essa será a minha motivação para continuar. =D**

**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima (embora não me importasse que alguns personagens fossem meus hihi)**

_**11º Capítulo**_

_**- Incompreensível ao quadrado **__**(1)**__**-**_

**Time 1, Posição norte**

_Anteriormente:_

_- E agora vão se arrepender de se meterem no território da nossa guilda, Black Hole._

Aquele nome fazia a Lucy lembrar-se de algo, mas daí a saber o que era podia demorar muito. Naquele momento tinha de se concentrar numa forma de enviar uma mensagem com a lacrima.

No caso de Natsu, podia-se dizer que estava completamente eufórico, ou melhor, estava meio eufórico. O outro meio estava desiludido, mas isso para ali não interessava. Era necessário arrumar com as pessoas que os tinham atacado.

**Time 2, posição este, no mesmo instante**

Algo não batia bem naquele lugar. Como podia o ponto este ser num descampado?

- Erza-san?

- Sim, Wendy.

- Não é suposto haver alguma construção aqui?

Uma daquelas bolas que costumam passar no deserto aparece. Ok, definitivamente parecia vazio.

- Sim, há algo em falta. Mas nós vamos descobrir. – E acabando de dizer isto, ouve-se um grito:

- KYAA!

A Erza sempre tinha razão. Um buraco enorme tinha sido cavado naquele lugar. E onde há uma armadilha, há inimigos por perto.

Como se nada se passasse a Erza sai do buraco e pega na Wendy. A Cana pega nas cartas e faz uma magia de barreira. Um ataque era direccionado para elas.

No mesmo instante chega uma mensagem de Lacrima

"Daqui Lucy, encontramos inimigos a norte, inimigos da guilda das trevas. AHHH"

A comunicação é cortada neste instante. Algo não andava bem por lá, mas elas não poderiam ajudar. Um homem com cerca de 30 anos aparece do meio da fumaça provocada pela colisão do ataque na barreira.

- Hihihi, parece que nos vamos entreter aqui. Certo, Titania?

**Time 4, posição sul**

-Lu-chan, reponde!

A Levy tentava em vão contactar a Lucy por lacrima depois daquela mensagem. Ela não podia ficar ali parada, tinha de agir.

- Temos de ir ajudar a Lu-chan. Não encontramos nada neste ponto, por isso não precisamos de perder mais tempo, Gazille.

- Mas eu tenho a certeza que senti alguém a espiar-nos, ainda tem de estar por perto.

- Por favor, Gazille. É nossa amiga.

Nisto, o Gazille olhou-a. Quem podia resistir a Levy a pedir daquela maneira?

- Não. Pelo menos enquanto não descobrir quem está por aqui.

Era possível enervar a Levy? O Gazille pensava que não até ver isto.

*Splash*

Sentiu-se mesmo mal. Como podia ele ter feito aquilo? Sentiu a estalada muito bem merecida.

- Fica então se quiseres. Eu vou ajudar quem gosta de mim.

Virando as costas, a Levy seguiu caminho para norte, com o Lily atrás. Este último não se separou do Gazille sem antes lhe dizer:

- Vê se libertas o que tens aí dentro preso.

Se até agora se sentia mal, agora estava horrível. O Lily tinha razão. Ele só tinha de descobrir o que verdadeiramente tinha de expressar antes de o fazer.

**Time 1, norte**

A situação não estava boa. As setas não paravam e a Lucy quase teria sido acertada por uma se o Natsu não a tivesse ajudado. O que se segue foi que, por causa disso, a lacrima de comunicação se tinha partido, estavam por conta deles.

Mas eles estarem a ser atacados por setas não era assustador. Algo assustador foi o que eles descobriram a seguir.

- Hei, queijo.

- Não é queijo, é Keiji.

- Isso, queijo. Diz-me lá uma coisa… - *auch* - mas primeiro convém que pares.

Ele parou por uns momentos de lançar setas para o Natsu falar, que pegou numa seta e disse:

- Existe alguma razão em especial para estas setas terem a ponta em forma de coração?

- Claro, adoro corações!

O Time 1 podia jurar ter ouvido uma música um pouco… homossexual de fundo enquanto o Keiji se amarrava a um coração e o esfregava na cara. Enormes gotas ao mais puro estilo anime aparecem nas cabeças deles.

O Natsu vira-se para trás, pega num caderno (que pelos vistos era da Lucy) e escreve: _Não me meter com guildas que tenham nomes muito obscuros._

*tosse*

- Vamos continuar? Ou vou ter de mudar de música? – para quem não sabe (ou não se lembrava) o Keiji tinha um colega de equipa que era… este.

Dito isto retomaram a luta para fugir das setas. Sem paciência para escapar mais, o Natsu resolve virar a luta a seu favor.

- Karyuu no Hokou!

Todas as setas ficam queimadas com este ataque.

- Hehe é agora que vai fa—

O Natsu não teve tempo de terminar e já estava preso pelos membros a uma árvore. Mas algo estava mal ali. A árvore tinha muitas… saliências.

Olhou para trás e então reparou que, atrás dele, estava a Lucy.

- Lucy, Lucy, estás bem?

- Estava melhor se não… tivesse este… colete.

Ela tinha sido amarrada, não pelos braços e pernas, mas pelo tronco. E para piorar tinha o Natsu à frente dela. Começava a custar-lhe a respirar.

- Lucy, por favor, respira.

Agora estavam feitos. Mesmo que apetecesse muito ao Natsu arrancar para a destruição, não podia. Não queria magoar a Lucy, mas também não podia deixá-la a sofrer, não podia perder mais uma amiga, não esta amiga…

De repente, tudo ficou frio e escuro, uma onda gigante passava por cima deles e um ar frio congelou as amarras de Natsu. Já solto, tentou com todas as suas forças retirar o colete a Lucy, mas estava complicado.

- Repira, Lucy. Eu já te tiro daí.

Ela tossiu e olhou para Natsu. Não queria que esta fosse a última vez que o via, tudo menos isso. Ela tinha de lhe dizer primeiro. Mas os seus olhos fecharam-se enquanto murmurava algo incompreensível.

- NÃOOO! Lucy, não! Abre os olhos, por favor!

Não ouviu resposta. Isto foi o gatilho.

E o Natsu activou a Dragon Force.

**Fim do capítulo 11.**

**(1) ****Para começar tenho uma explicação a dar acerca do título. "Incompreensível ao quadrado" está ligado ao Gazille e à Lucy, cada um por seus motivos. O Gazille porque ainda lhe e incompreensível o que sente, ou melhor, talvez seja mais para como expressá-lo do que compreendê-lo. Em relação à Lucy vai de encontro às palavras que ela disse que foram incompreensíveis.**

**Eu tenho um enorme pedido de desculpas a fazer. Demorei imenso a postar o capítulo. Mas eu espero que compreendam que estive à espera de inspiração. Primeiro tinha tempo e não tinha inspiração; depois tinha inspiração e nada de tempo -'**

**Mas agora espero ter tido os dois =D**

**Agora, a resposta ao meu primeiro review anónimo. YAY!**

**Ju: muito obrigada pelo teu review, espero que continues a ler!**

**E queria também agradecer a todos os meus leitores que mandaram review ate agora: Iris Prisma, Lady Carolitta, , Buda, ShakyHades Phantomhive e ju. E como é obvio a todos os que colocaram a minha historia nos seus favoritos =D**

**Espero que ainda gostem de mim e que continuem a ler.**

_**Reviews, por favor, nem que seja para dizer que está horrível e que ando a demorar imenso a postar novos capítulos!**_

**Obrigada pela ajuda, amigos.**

**ChiharuNakamura20**


	12. Descanso do time 1

**12º Capítulo!**

**Espero que gostem e que continuem a ler, porque essa será a minha motivação para continuar. =D**

**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima (embora não me importasse que alguns personagens fossem meus hihi)**

_**12º Capítulo**_

_**- Descanso do time 1 -**_

**Em direcção à posição norte**

Levy corria o mais rápido que as suas pernas permitiam enquanto chorava. Como é que o Gazille podia ser tão insensível? Como?! Era de uma pessoa da Fairy Tail que estavam a falar, de uma companheira, da melhor amiga dela. Como é que ele podia sequer pensar em ficar naquele lugar?!

É verdade que ela tinha os seus motivos, mas ele também tinha os seus. A Levy pensou que enquanto corria poderia esquecer o que tinha feito, mas não o conseguia. Aquela estalada até a ela lhe doeu.

Começou a abrandar o passo até que parou por completo e acabou no chão de joelhos. As lágrimas não paravam de cair.

Com tudo isto, Levy não reparou que estava a ser seguida. Alguém se aproximou dela e ela não viu mais nada.

**Posição este, mesmo instante**

- Quem és tu? – disse a Erza.

- Não estás mesmo à espera que te diga, pois não? Que tal batalhar primeiro e depois conversar?

O inimigo frente a eles mostrava-se do mais calmo possível frente à "grande Erza". Esta colocou a Wendy no chão e pediu para que ela se afastasse com Charles um pouco. A Cana chegou-se para a beira da Erza e estavam as duas prontas para a batalha.

- Talvez não me tenha feito entender, quero lutar com a Titania e mais ninguém. – o inimigo levantou uma mão e árvores nasceram do chão, a qual prendeu Cana dentro dela. O mesmo se passou com Wendy e Charles.

A Erza baixou a cara.

- Até agora podia não querer lutar contigo, mas não é motivo para magoares os meus amigos – dito isto apareceu a armadura The Knight e ela olhou directamente para o inimigo – Se era batalha que querias, é batalha que vais ter.

**Time 1, posição norte**

Tão rápido se deu a libertação da Dragon Force, como um dos inimigos já estava no chão. O… outro, companheiro do Keiji, tentou prendê-lo de novo, mas o Natsu desfez as presilhas como se fossem areia.

Natsu preparava-se agora para mandar um ataque de respiração quando…

*auch*

Um Gray voador caiu-lhe em cima, desfazendo a Dragon Force, e rapidamente congelou um dos inimigos enquanto a Juvia encurralou o outro no Water Lock.

- Hei, cabeça de fósforo, que pensas que estás a fazer usando a Dragon Force por tudo e por nada?

- E tu que pensas que fazes caindo em cima de mim, cérebro congelado?

Os dois já lutavam até que o Natsu se lembrou de algo muito importante e correu para a beira da Lucy, que ainda se encontrava presa pelo colete. Tentou queimá-lo, mas a chama foi tão fraca que nem um arranhão sofreu. Ele sentiu um ar frio e o colete foi congelado e desfez-se. Natsu ajoelhou-se a abraçar a Lucy.

- Por favor, acorda. Não me faças isso, Lucy.

Ela tossiu e ele soltou um pouco o abraço que notou que já era muito forte e não a deixava respirar. Mas a tosse era um bom sinal, um sinal de vida que ele estava a pedir.

Olhou para a cara dela e viu como já começava a ganhar cor e a respiração voltava ao seu ritmo normal.

Ele sentou-se ao pé de uma árvore e deitou-a no chão com a cabeça pousada nas pernas dele. Ele também se cansara por usar a Dragon Force e precisava de descansar, coisa que não fez até que ela adormeceu. Ele acabou por fazer o mesmo pouco depois.

O Gray, a Juvia e a Mirajane, esta recém-chegada, viram a cena e resolveram não interromper. Enquanto isso, trataram de prender os inimigos e interrogá-los. Pouco descobriram, mas foi o essencial: o nome da guilda, o local da mesma e o objectivo deles.

Sem mais que fazer, deixaram o Natsu e a Lucy dormir, enquanto tentavam avisar os outros times e começavam a delinear um plano.

**Novamente em direcção a posição norte**

Gazille tinha um mau, mas muito mau pressentimento. A presença que ele tinha detectado no ponto Sul seguiu-o desde que ele começara a correr atrás de Levy. Até o tinha ultrapassado e agora ele corria o mais rápido que podia. As pernas doíam-lhe, mas isso era algo sem interesse.

Ela estava em perigo! Isso sim era importante!

Tão depressa pensou isto como sentiu que ela parou de correr. Acelerou então ainda mais e começou a ver o cabelo azul dela por entre a folhagem, mas também viu um vulto. Aquele cheiro era de quem os tinha seguido. E ele ia na direcção dela.

Viu como ele apareceu por trás dela e a amarrou.

As suas escamas de dragão apareceram.

Ela desmaiou e o Gazille não viu mais nada a não ser o inimigo que tinha em frente. O que se seguiu a isto foi bastante rápido. O Gazille amarrou-o e atirou-o contra uma árvore ao mesmo tempo que reavia a pequena de cabelo azul.

Do céu apareceu o Lily. Ele ia lutar contra o tal inimigo, mas o Gazille não permitiu.

- Cuida da Levy. – foi a única coisa que ele disse.

O gato não contestou. Pegou na Levy e encostou-a a uma árvore, tentando acordá-la. Ele sabia que não valia a pena intrometer-se na luta. Um Gazille enervado podia ser tão mau quanto um Natsu na mesma situação.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, poucos locais do inimigo estavam sem nódoas negras ou ferimentos bem profundos, o que o levava a estar desmaiado.

Para não cair na tentação de matar essa… pessoa foi para a beira de Levy. Ela ainda se encontrava desmaiada e ele não aguentava vê-la assim. O Lily ainda não tinha conseguido nada com as tentativas de tentar acordá-la.

Então o Gazille não aguentou, abraçou-a e disse:

- Desculpa, desculpa pequena. Eu devia ter ouvido o que dizias, eu não queria que isto acontecesse. Só queria… proteger-te.

Nesta altura, a Levy começou a abrir os olhos e as palavras ressoavam na cabeça dela _"Só queria… proteger-te". _Centenas e centenas de vezes foram repetidas até que ela também conseguiu articular algumas palavras.

- Desculpa, Gazille. Eu também não percebi a tua parte, também fui egoísta, desculpa. – e ela retribuiu o abraço.

Ficaram um pouco naquela posição até que o Gazille se deu conta do que estava a fazer. Ele parecia o senhor sentimental com problemas de coração que ele… não tinha. Ou até tinha. Sendo sincero com ele próprio, ele descobria que sim, mas fosse como fosse, não era nem a hora nem o local ideal para isso.

Foi então que veio uma mensagem de Lacrima. A Levy pegou nela e foi assim que se separaram. Então ouviram:

"Daqui fala a Mirajane. O inimigo da zona Norte está derrotado e foi interrogado. Quem poder que se dirija para esta mesma zona. Já falei com o mestre e temos uma pequena mudança de planos. Se algum dos grupos puder vir que responda."

- Mira, daqui o time 4. Daqui a pouco estaremos aí, já estamos quase a chegar.

"Então venham. Vão gostar de saber o que realmente está a acontecer. Até já. "

Desligaram então a comunicação e colocaram-se a caminho. Era a hora de saber o que realmente os esperava.

**Fim do capítulo 12.**

**Primeiro, vou dizer o do costume: desculpem-me pela demora a postar o capítulo! Eu tive de escrever outra fic antes de postar esta. Foi para participar no 1º torneio de fanfics NaruHina (se quiserem passem pelo meu perfil e leiam "Respostas ao luar" xD). O prazo de entrega terminava hoje por isso eu tive de a fazer antes. Mas para ser sincera, demorei bastante a escrevê-la e por isso esta demorou ainda mais. Também me desculpo pela minha falta de criatividade, não estava lá muito boa.**

**Respondendo ao review:**

**Suzanna R. Sousa: Ainda bem que te fiz sentir assim, e espero que neste seja igual =D E obrigada!**

**Espero que mesmo assim ainda gostem de mim e que continuem a ler.**

_**Reviews, por favor, nem que seja para me matar pelo tempo que demorei a escrever o capítulo novo! (Adoro saber as vossas opiniões =D)**_

**Obrigada pela ajuda, amigos.**

**ChiharuNakamura20**


	13. A porta

**13º Capítulo!**

**Espero que gostem e que continuem a ler, porque essa será a minha motivação para continuar. =D**

**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima (embora não me importasse que alguns personagens fossem meus hihi)**

_**13º Capítulo**_

_**- A porta -**_

**Time 2, posição este, quinze minutos depois**

Nunca a Erza pensou que teria tanta dificuldade em derrotar o homem que apareceu à sua frente. E quanto mais tempo passava, mais enervada ela ficava.

Já estava com a armadura do purgatório colocada. Se ele sobrevivesse a essa, não sabia o que fazer mais. Só sabia que estava a ser um estorvo, outra vez. Depois daquelas lutas, contra o mestre da Phantom, José, e conta Jellal, ela não queria voltar a passar pelo mesmo. Se ela não poderia salvar os seus amigos, de que serviria a sua magia?

Estava prestes a lançar o ataque mais forte da sua armadura. Ou era agora, ou nunca.

Uma mão amarrou-a no pulso e não permitiu que ela continuasse. Ela olhou para o lado e viu a Mira. Por trás dela ainda estavam o Gray, a Juvia, o Gazille, a Levy, o Natsu, a Lucy, o Lily e o Happy. E estes sorriam.

- De certeza que era preciso chegares a usar esta armadura, Erza? Ou se acalmasses um pouco até sem armadura o fazias? – disse a Mira bastante preocupada. Claro que percebia que ela estivesse enervada, pois reparou na Cana, na Wendy e na Charles, mas a Erza furiosa não pensa lá muito bem, às vezes.

A Erza baixou a cabeça e olhou para as suas companheiras do time 2. Murmurou um "desculpa", voltou-se para a Mirajane e assentiu com a cabeça, para dizer que estava pronta.

- Minna, agora já sabem o que têm de fazer, por isso sigam em frente que eu fico a ajudar a Erza.

- Mas Mira – disse o Gray – não era melhor ires t-

- Não se preocupem, afinal nem sabemos se é verdade ou não, eu fico por aqui. Vão indo que nós já vos apanhámos.

Eles assentiram e foram em direcção ao esconderijo da guilda das trevas. O homem com quem Erza lutava ainda tentou impedir-lhes o caminho, mas as duas magas S não o permitiram.

Era a hora de vingar o Time 2.

**Cerca de cinco minutos depois, em direcção ao esconderijo do inimigo**

- Hei, hei! Digam-me uma coisa.

O Natsu estava bastante irrequieto e lembrou-se de fazer uma pequena pergunta.

- O que é, Natsu? – responderam todos em uníssono, já um pouco cansados.

- Já chegamos?

Aparece uma gota na cabeça do resto dos membros daquele grupo, e, como da primeira vez, todos respondem:

- Não…

Como se as perguntas repetitivas do Natsu não bastassem, a Lucy volta a cair numa armadilha.

KYAA!

- Hei, Lucy, por que é que és sempre tu a cair nas armadilhas? – perguntou o Natsu enquanto a tirava de lá.

- Como se eu soubesse.

- Mas isto é um bom sinal.

- Bom sinal de quê, Natsu.

- De que o teu peso da frente é o suficiente para te fazer cai-

O Natsu não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois levou um murro da Lucy, que tinha uma pequena aura vermelha.

- Acho que podemos dizer que ela anda a aprender com a Erza. – disse a Juvia a rir-se.

- Mas seja como for, as armadilhas estão a ficar mais próximas umas das outras, já devemos estar a chegar. – falou a Levy.

Dito isto, voltaram a seguir caminho. Não foi preciso mais do que 50 metros para eles começarem a avistar uma mancha de areia mais escura, o que era de desconfiar.

Seguiram até à mancha e repararam que era tão pequena como uma porta. Então era isso, um esconderijo subterrâneo. Sem dúvida a melhor forma de esconder algo num deserto.

Sem esperar mais tempo, começaram a tirar a areia daquele local, e, assim, como esperado, deram com uma porta.

Era o Natsu que estava em frente da porta. Colocou a mão na maçaneta, mas congelou por um momento. As memórias daqueles tempos começaram a surgir e ele queria acreditar que aquilo fosse real.

E era a partir daquela porta que saberiam toda a verdade.

Sem esperar mais abriu-a.

O chão começou a tremer e a areia a deslizar para dentro da porta. Não demorou muito até que todos fossem arrastados pela corrente e deixassem de ver a luz do dia.

**Entretanto, no esconderijo**

O salão principal encontrava-se quase vazio, apenas se encontrava lá o novo mestre da Black Hole observando uma pequena foto que tinha na mão. Ainda tinha algum remorso de ter escondido aquilo dela, mas era algo necessário, tudo dependia daquele segredo. Não ia ser como antigamente. Agora ele conseguiria o que tanto tinha ambicionado há anos atrás. Não ia ser rejeitado, ia ser como ele queria.

-Mestre.

O seu conselheiro chamava-o.

- Espero que seja algo importante para me teres interrompido a esta hora do dia, Marumo.

- Tenho a certeza que sim, mestre. O seu plano funcionou. O Keiji direccionou-os como o senhor queria. Eles foram apanhados.

O mestre não conteve a sua felicidade pela vitória e lançou uma risada maliciosa. Estava tudo pronto para pôr em prática a segunda parte do plano.

E não voltaria a ser rejeitado.

**Fim do capítulo 13.**

**Desculpem a demora e pelo capítulo pequeno -' Só não postei mais cedo porque andei muito ocupada, e com falta de criatividade também xD**

**Agora os avisos:**

**Daqui a poucos dias a minha escola começa outra vez. E vocês já sabem como eu me demoro para postar os capítulos, principalmente em tempo de escola, peço que sejam pacientes e que continuem a ler =D**

**Outro aviso é que o meu pc já está arranjado e já não tenho aqueles problemas com os acentos. Desta forma já não preciso de estar a mudar de pc só para corrigir os erros, o que já me desmotivava. Pode ser que agora poste com mais frequência (mas isso é muito relativo).**

**Respondendo ao review:**

**Larissa: Primeiro, obrigada. Sim, realmente os reviews ajudam imenso. Segundo, adorei saber que você acompanha a fic desde o início :3 E eu espero nunca ter de parar com esta fic, a não ser que poste o último capítulo, nesse caso é inevitável xD Continue a seguir e, se poder, a mandar reviews =D**

**Espero que mesmo assim ainda gostem de mim e que continuem a ler.**

_**Reviews, por favor, nem que seja para me matar pelo tempo que demorei a escrever o capitulo novo! (Adoro saber as vossas opiniões =D) E sabem quantos Mais receber, mais vontade tenho de escrever.**_

**Obrigada pela ajuda, amigos.**

**ChiharuNakamura20**


	14. Jogo

**10º Capítulo!**

**Espero que gostem e que continuem a ler, porque essa será a minha motivação para continuar. =D**

**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima (embora não me importasse que alguns personagens fossem meus hihi)**

_**10º Capítulo**_

_**- Os quatro pontos -**_

O comboio seguiu viagem, agora com menos alguns passageiros, o que era estranho naquela estação. O vento soprava forte e fazia ranger algumas das janelas já partidas do local. Não existia qualquer sinal de vida por aqueles lugares.

- Eu não percebo uma coisa, Erza. Se apenas vamos atrás de informação, por que é que viemos por esta estação que até dizem ser de uma guilda das trevas? – perguntou a Lucy que se amarrava a Levy enquanto tremia.

- Porque me disseram que também estava assombrada e… achei que fosse divertido!

Todos caíram ao chão ao mais puro estilo anime.

- E vamos pôr em risco a nossa missão só porque te parece divertido? – disse o Gray.

- Não te preocupes com isso. Pode não parecer mas tudo o que dizem da guilda das trevas são apenas rumores. Todas as estações de Fiore são revistas a cada seis meses e esta não é excepção. Acontece que esta foi revista há cerca de uma semana e não apresenta qualquer vestígio de ser usada.

- Isso assusta ainda mais. – a Levy engoliu em seco, ainda amarrada a Lucy.

A Erza continuou:

- Resolvi vir por esta estação também por ser mais perto do bar onde a Cana e a Wendy estiveram e como é um sítio calmo podemos organizar-nos.

- E qual é o plano então? – pergunta o Wendy.

- Mira, podes ajudar-me?

- Sim, claro.

A Mirajane pegou numa caneta de luz e começou a desenhar enquanto a Erza explicava.

- Como podem ver o tal bar situa-se a meio de quatro pontos considerados perigosos nesta região. Então será mais fácil para nós fazer uma divisão de quatro grupos. O time 1 será o Natsu, a Lucy e o Happy e farão a busca a norte; time 2 será Wendy, Charles, Cana e eu, que se vai dirigir para este; time 3 será Gray, Juvia e Mirajane que ocuparão o oeste e finalmente o time 4, composto por Gazille, Levy e Lily, que seguirão para sul. Como também repararam a nossa localização no momento é ligeiramente abaixo do ponto oeste. Andaremos em comunicação por lacrima, mas daqui a 3 horas quero todos de novo nesta estação. Já sabem, devem evitar conflito, mas caso ele seja inevitável enviem sinal pela lacrima. Entendido?

- Sim – disseram todos em uníssono.

- E agora vamos à missão!

- Aye! – gritaram todos fazendo o símbolo da Fairy Tail.

**Cinco minutos mais tarde, em direcção à posição sul**

Nem uma mosca se ouvia naquele local. Quer dizer, tal vez se conseguissem ouvir uns corações a bater, de tal forma era a forca do batimento.

A Levy levava o Lily nos braços, a cabeça para baixo e um rosto corado até não poder mais.

O Gazille seguia como se nada se passasse. Mas isso só por fora, porque o olhar vago dele não enganava ninguém.

O Lily já se estava a fartar daquele ambiente e tudo tinha acontecido por causa de uma queda, ou quase tudo.

_**Flashback**_

_Tinham acabado de abandonar o local de desembarque e dirigiam-se agora para a entrada de uma floresta. Até tinha um aspecto agradável, mas não deixava de estar num terreno um pouco acidentado._

_O Gazille e o Lily seguiam na frente a uma velocidade que a Levy considerava grande de mais para a sua pequena pessoa._

_- Hey, não podem ir um pouco mais devagar?_

_O Gazille parou e sem se voltar para trás perguntou:_

_- O quê? Não me consegues acompanhar, pequena?_

_Não ouviu resposta, o que o fez voltar-se e se deparar com uma Levy cabisbaixa._

_- Eu sei que sou pequena mas não precisas de me gozar por causa disso. – dito isto a Levy começa a correr para o local que se dirigiam._

_O Gazille começa a ir atrás dela e diz-lhe:_

_- Hey, não fiques chateada por isso. Não o disse por mal. Tu és pequena mas és muito bonita._

_Ao ouvir isto a Levy fica sem jeito e tropeça numa pedra. Tão rápido quanto possível, o Gazille lançou-se à Levy e segurou-a. O que se seguiu foi que o próprio Gazille escorregou por causa daquelas pressas todas e ambos foram parar ao chão. Para que a Levy não se magoasse, o Gazille envolveu-a numa espécie de abraço que levou os dois a corar imenso. (N/A: O.o O Gazille também cora afinal, foi algo que eu nunca pensei ver. / N/inner: Então por que é que escreveste isso? Ò.ó / N/A: *pego na minha inner e atiro-a pela janela fora* )_

_- *tosse* - o Lily resolveu intrometer-se – Vão sair daí hoje?_

_Rapidamente eles levantam-se._

_- O-obrigada por me ajudares, G-Gazille._

_A Levy pega no Lily e segue caminho lentamente, ao qual Gazille se juntou e a levou a baixar a cabeça e o olhar vago aparece na cara dele._

_**Fim do flashback**_

Era óbvio que o Lily percebia o que se passava ali e, naquele momento ele era o único capaz de ajudar. Mas, que havia de fazer?

Enquanto ele pensava e contribuía para o silêncio, os três continuaram o seu caminho.

**Entretanto, na posição oeste**

Eles acabavam de chegar a um lugar um pouco sinistro, mas pelo que parecia não havia sinais de vida.

- Gray-sama fica tão bonito sem roupa. (N/A: Nem é necessário dizer quem falou, pois não? E até os corações nos olhos são desnecessários para ajudar =D)

- Gray, as tuas roupas. – a Mira sorria perante a situação.

- Oh, não! Quando é que aconteceu?

Pronto, parecia que tudo estava "normal" por aqueles lados.

Continuando, e com um Gray já vestido, seguiram até um andar subterrâneo daquela construção para tentarem descobrir algo. E foi verdade que descobriram, mas não o esperado. Aquela era uma das filiais da Phantom Lord que tinha sido destruída.

- Mira, comunica com os outros para avisar.

- Ok. – Pegando no lacrima, a Mirajane falou – Erza, Lucy, Levy, estão a ouvir? Daqui time 3 a comunicar. Na zona oeste apenas encontramos uma das antigas filiais da Phantom Lord. Vamos continuar pelas redondezas durante mais algum tempo para tentar detectar algo fora do normal.

Sem mais nada a contactar, saíram daquelas instalações e esconderam-se por algum local à espera.

**Em direcção à posição este, nos cinco minutos seguintes**

Acabando de receber a transmissão, a Wendy fica com uma dúvida.

- Erza-san, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, Wendy.

- O que é que aconteceu no outro ataque à Guilda para estarem todos mudados deste jeito?

- Foi algo bastante complicado. De um dia para o outro a nossa guilda foi destruída. Todos ficaram bem porque estava vazia. Mas na noite seguinte o Shadow Gear foi atacado e pendurado na árvore do jardim sul.

Ela fez uma pausa. Então, a Mira continuou.

- O que se segue é que o causador disso tudo foi o Gazille e muitos ainda não o vêm muito bem por isso.

- Gazille-san? Ah, então é por isso.

- Mas não te preocupes, ele agora está mudado. E eu tenho a impressão que vai mudar mais um pouco ainda. – Depois de sorrir, a Cana continuou. – Mas o que aconteceu a seguir foi inevitável. Não podíamos ficar parados quando alguém tinha sido ferido. Fomos até à guilda da Phantom Lord para lhes dar uma lição. O que se segue é que o mestre ficou incapacitado de lutar e tivemos de nos retirar. Foi aí que o Natsu descobriu que a Lucy tinha sido raptada e foi procurá-la. Salvou-a de uma queda. E acabamos por descobrir a verdadeira finalidade deles: levar a Lucy de volta ao pai.

- Mas isso é horrível. Quem é que faz tanta coisa só para ter a filha de volta? Só espero que as razões não sejam as mesmas desta vez.

- Não te preocupes. O pai dela agora está numa guilda também. Teve uns pequenos problemas. – riu-se a Cana.

Enquanto isso a Erza seguiu a contar.

- Foi logo a seguir ao regresso dela com o Natsu que eles nos voltaram para atacar. Eles voltaram por conseguir raptar a Lucy mas, como sempre, o Natsu salvou-a ao derrotar o Gazille. O mestre também conseguiu voltar e acabar com o mestre da guilda deles, José.

- Oh, Natsu-san é incrível. E o mestre também. Quer dizer, toda a guilda é incrível! Ainda bem que conheci a Fairy Tail.

Depois de as outras três sorrirem para a Wendy, deixaram a conversa sobre destruição de lado e seguiram o seu caminho.

**Time 1, norte, um quarto de hora depois**

O Happy voava ao lado da Lucy enquanto o Natsu seguia um pouco mais à frente, procurando algum som.

A Lucy ia observando o Natsu e pensando no dia anterior à noite. Qualquer movimento dele a fazia lembrar da conclusão a que finalmente tinha chegado e quão estúpida era por não o ter notado antes. Então, suspirou.

- Tu goooosssstasss dele. – disse o Happy enrolando a língua, como sempre fazia.

O Natsu de repente olhou para trás e só pode reparar numa Lucy a puxar demasiado as bochechas do Happy. Sem entender muito bem o que se tinha passado ali, levantou os ombros e seguiu novamente o caminho, mas algo o incomodava desde que se pôs atento aos sons.

- Lucy, Happy, parem com isso um pouco.

Eles pararam e voltaram-se para o Natsu.

- Que se passa, Natsu? – perguntou um Happy preocupado.

- É que, já faz um tempo que estou a ouvir um som estranho.

Ele começou a aproximar-se da Lucy e o som aumentava e acelerava. Estava visto o que era agora, mas, por que batia ele tão depressa?

- Lucy, por que está o teu coração a bater tão depressa?

Ela corou e o Natsu ficou a observar maravilhado o rosto dela, principalmente os olhos. Eram lindos! E isto foi o necessário para o Natsu corar também. E agora já não ouvia apenas o coração da Lucy, ouvia e sentia o dele também a acelerar. Nunca o tinha sentido bater tanto e tão depressa. E de uma coisa ele tinha a certeza: era a Lucy a culpada disso estar a acontecer.

O que se ia seguir era inevitável. Os rostos deles começaram a se aproximar e já nenhum ligava se existia alguma coisa à volta ou se o Happy estava ou não colado a olhar.

- NATSU!

O Happy veio a toda a velocidade bater contra o Natsu e a Lucy e ambos caíram no meio do chão. Por pouco iam sendo acertados por uma flecha que foi bater na árvore mesmo atrás deles.

O Natsu levantou-se rapidamente e pegou na seta. Olhou para todos os lados até ver dois vultos aparecerem do meio dos arbustos.

- HeHe. Estes magos tiveram sorte na primeira, mas não falharemos a próxima.

- Isso mesmo, Keiji. Vamos já tratar-lhes da saúde.

- O que querem de nós? – gritou logo o Natsu pondo-se na frente da Lucy e do Happy.

- Algumas coisas que não te interessam. Mas podemos dizer que nos saiu a sorte grande.

- Isso mesmo, Keiji.

- Hey, pára de dizer "Isso mesmo, Keiji." – disse ele imitando a voz do outro – Se continuares juro que ficas sem as tuas partes mais sensíveis. (N/A: Quais serão as partes mais sensíveis? Hum, tenho as minhas dúvidas *faz cara maléfica* )

- H-hai.

- *tosse* Aonde é que íamos… Ah! E agora vão se arrepender de se meterem no território da nossa guilda, Black Hole.

**Fim do capítulo 10.**

**Desculpem a demora a postar o capítulo. Sabem como é, estive de férias com a minha família e não parei tempo suficiente em casa para poder escrever. Mas para compensar o capítulo de hoje é maior. ;)**

**Eu espero não demorar muito a postar o próximo capítulo, mas vocês sempre me podem lembrar dele mandando um review. Se não quiserem mais capítulos… mandem um review na mesma. =D Mas olhem que esses reviews são mesmo precisos para aumentar a motivação.**

_**Reviews, por favor.**_

**Obrigada pela ajuda, amigos.**

**ChiharuNakamura20**


	15. Desesperado

**E aqui vem o esperado capítulo seguinte. **

**Espero que gostem e que continuem a ler, porque essa será a minha motivação para continuar. =D **

**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima (embora não me importasse que alguns personagens fossem meus hihi) **

**(actualizado a 17/06/2013)**

_**3º Capítulo**_

_**- Spirit -**_

**Cidade de Magnólia, casa do Natsu e do Happy, 3 e meia da tarde**

Happ- - gritou Natsu ao abrir a porta de casa apressadamente e levar com um peixe na cara, o qual voou de um aquário enorme. – Happy, que se passa aqui?

- Natsuu! – o gato azul abraçou o amigo dele – finalmente chegaste.

O Happy voltou a aproximar-se do aquário.

- Como me deixaste sozinho decidi fazer este aquário. Agora já não preciso de ir atrás do peixe.

_Pois, ele vem até ti sem lhe pedires _- pensou Natsu com uma gota de água na cabeça ao mais puro estilo anime.

- Happy, anda aqui e traz um peixe. Tenho algo para te pedir.

O gato azul aproximou-se.

- Para que queres o peixe?

- Para o comer, óbvio! – Disse o Natsu enquanto queimava o peixe – Mas o que eu te queria pedir era que passasses o fim-de-semana com a Wendy.

- Para quê Natsu?

De todas as perguntas que o Happy podia fazer, usou a única a que o Natsu não queria responder.

- Ah, isso… bem… Acho que a Charles não ia gostar que me perguntasses isso. – Disse, nervoso.

O Happy, só de ouvir falar da Charles, começou logo a voar de um lado para o outro.

- Aye, sir!

Então, o gato lembrou-se de algo.

- Natsu…

-Diz.

- Achas que a Charles ia gostar se eu lhe fizesse um aquário igual a este?

-'

**Cidade de Magnólia, à beira-rio, perto da casa da Lucy**

O sol punha-se no horizonte. Lucy, Levy, Erza e Juvia estavam a dirigir-se para a casa da primeira e combinavam usar aquela noite só para elas.

Resumindo, uma festa do pijama vinha a caminho!

Ao entrarem na casa de Lucy deram de caras com 3 conhecidos: Natsu, Gray e Gazille.

Para não variar, uma certa maga de água aproximou-se com corações nos olhos.

- Gray-sama!

Ao mesmo tempo, Lucy aproximou-se da mesa e gritou:

- Que fazem aqui? Eu não vos disse para não entrarem na minha casa assim? E Natsu, - disse ela apontando para a janela – aprende a usar a porta!

- Não faças barulho, Lucy, senão não nos conseguimos concentrar. – disse o Natsu.

No segundo a seguir, Lucy estava a um canto com uma enorme aura azul e uma seta a apontar para ela que dizia: IGNORADA.

Então, foi a vez da Erza intervir.

- Será que os meninos se vão lembrar de sair? É que a casa era para nós.

Só se ouve uma mosca que passa na frente deles.

Desta vez, Erza não se deixou pela simpatia.

- Eu pensei ter dito para saírem daqui! – uma aura vermelha apareceu enquanto Erza estalava os dedos.

Num segundo todos estavam do lado de fora da casa com uns enormes golpes na cabeça e só se ouviu uma voz aleijada:

- A-Aye, sir! – Happy nº 2.

Depois do sucedido, a Lucy foi fechar a janela para começarem com a dita festa.

**Restaurante 8island, 9 da noite**

- As pessoas aqui são mesmo amigáveis. Faz-me lembrar os nossos pais…

- Onii-san, será que ela também vai querer saber deles? Afinal, passou várias tardes connosco a brincar lá em casa, junto ao rio.

O rapaz de 17 anos olhou através da janela. Quase todas as estrelas se encontravam escondidas pela árvore que se encontrava logo em frente, mas ele avistou uma estrela muito brilhante num grande espaço vazio.

- É ela…

- Ah?! Nii-san, que se passa?

- Lembraste da estrela que nós chamamos de "spirit" na noite antes de ela se ir embora?

A pequena olhou também pela janela e viu a tal estrela.

- Uau! Está tão linda…

- Exactamente. Nunca a vi tão brilhante. Algo se está a passar com ela. E também reparaste? A estrela logo ao lado também aumentou o seu brilho.

E assim ficaram a observar as estrelas, enquanto comiam o seu gelado.

**Dormitório feminino da Fairy Tail, 9:15 da noite**

- Charles, Happy, venham comer! – chamou Wendy enquanto acabava de pôr os pratos na mesa.

- Aye, sir!

O Happy foi logo o primeiro a sentar-se. Quando olhou para a mesa ficou maravilhado: uma enorme travessa com vários tipos de peixe, incluindo o que Happy mais gostava, o peixe de onde ele e Natsu costumavam pescar.

Quando todos já estavam à mesa, incluindo Cana que tinha ido jantar com eles, Happy lembrou-se de algo:

- Wendy, Cana, não sabem por que é que o Natsu me pediu para ficar aqui?

Ambas se olhavam. Isso também era o que elas queriam saber, embora Cana tivesse uma ideia do que fosse.

- Não te preocupes. Eu fiz uma previsão ao Natsu e sei que nada de mal lhe vai acontecer.

Embora Happy não ficasse contente só com isso, decidiu que era melhor não continuar a perguntar. Afinal, de que valeria se elas não sabiam?

Então, ele passou os seus pensamentos todos para a mesa.

- Charles…

- Diz, gato.

- Vai um peixe? – disse ele enquanto lhe dava um lindo peixe retirado da travessa com um laço vermelho e uma trinca a menos =D

xXx

**E assim se dá o fim do 3º capítulo. **

**E agora… **

**Que acontecerá na festa do pijama? **

**Qual a razão de Natsu ter deixado o Happy com a Wendy durante o fim-de-semana? **

**Por que brilhará tanto a tal estrela? **

**Serei eu capaz de, em vez de fazer perguntas, escrever um capítulo mais longo? **

**E desculpem lá o capítulo pequeno. Estava sem inspiração. -' **

**Mas espero que eu não demore muito a escrever o próximo (até quero saber o que vou decidir para as nossas personagens buahahah) **

**Obrigada pela ajuda, amigos. **

_**Reviews, por favor. **_

**ChiharuNakamura20 **


	16. Aviso

Hohaio Minna!

Primeiro, quero pedir imensas, imensas desculpas pela minha demora com esta fanfic. Eu sei que não tem desculpa possível, mas… Sempre espero que sejam compreensivos.

E com o quê? Além da minha super híper mega falta de imaginação (eu acho que ela foi dar a volta ao mundo e parou em todo o lado -'), comecei a trabalhar recentemente. Isso retira-me uma enorme quantidade de tempo que tinha antes e não aproveitei.

Espero mesmo que não deixem de ler, porque eu trago muito boas notícias! Depois de tanto tempo a ler outras fanfics, esperando que a criatividade voltasse, ela finalmente voltou! E o que vem a seguir? Um capítulo novo! Mas antes de postar este capítulo tenho outras coisas a fazer: como fazia muito tempo que não postava, tinha de reler a fanfic. E não é que me lembrei que ela está cheia de erros?!

Então vou fazer da seguinte maneira, antes de mais nada, vou corrigir os capítulos anteriores. Espero que isso melhore um pouco o aspeto da fanfic e traga novos leitores. Depois das correcções, vem o novo capítulo! =D É aí que quero ver novos leitores, os já existentes… todos =D Adoro quando lêem, comentam, deixam favorito.

Por isso quero já agradecer a shinotrindade por ter comentado… Espero que continue a ler e obrigada =D

Muito obrigada a todos e aguardem que o novo capítulo aparecerá =D

Nakamura


	17. 16 Lágrimas

**16º Capítulo!**

**Espero que gostem e que continuem a ler, porque essa será a minha motivação para continuar. =D**

**Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima (embora não me importasse que alguns personagens fossem meus hihi)**

_**16ª Capítulo**_

_**- Lágrimas -**_

**Guilda Black Hole, pelos corredores**

Gray, Juvia, Gazille, Levy, Lily e Happy, depois de terem conseguido sair da sala de defesa contra o poder mágico, seguiam pelos corredores daquela complicada guilda, tentando encontrar uma maneira de chegar até à tal sala onde estaria o mestre e ajudar o Natsu e a Lucy, e também descobrir se era completamente verdade o que Keiji tinha dito.

Mas a sua procura não durou muito. Depois de terem cruzado meia dúzia de esquinas foram apanhados de surpresa por alguns magos da guilda das trevas, e que, pelos vistos, eram muito bons.

- E agora? Como vamos conseguir sair daqui? – disse Levy, que começava a ficar impaciente, sabendo que a sua amiga poderia ainda encontrar-se em perigo. Por muito que confiasse em Natsu, tinha o pressentimento de que algo não estava bem.

- É muito fácil Levy, é derrotá-los e já está! – disse Gray, que embora parecesse relaxado, estava muito preocupado também.

- Se é assim tão fácil por que é que ainda não os derrotaste, cubo de gelo? – disse Gazille, tentando implicar com ele.

- Eu pergunto-te o mesmo, cabeça de ferro!

-Pronto chega! Temos de nos concentrar aqui – disse Lily, com esperança de que eles parassem e se concentrassem no que interessava naquele momento.

- Vamos tentar então despachar isto! Hihihi – Gazille preparava-se para deitar todos os inimigos abaixo com um só ataque, não tinham mais tempo a perder. O mesmo faziam os outros membros da equipe.

Um pressentimento muito mau apoderava-se deles.

Tinha de ser agora!

**No salão principal, no mesmo instante**

Natsu empurrou a porta à sua frente. Tinha de ser aquela porta, os cheiros vinham dali, incluindo o mais perigoso deles todos, o do suposto mestre da guilda.

Encontrou-se num salão amplo, pouco iluminado no sítio onde se encontrava, mas com uma grande cúpula envidraçada ao centro. Acelerou o mais que pode em direcção ao cheiro de Lucy, que vinha da parte iluminada pela cúpula. E não podia acreditar no que via à sua frente.

- Natsu Dragneel, finalmente chegaste! Parece que conseguiste cumprir o tempo previsto mesmo à risca. Talvez isso te dê direito de levares algo contigo.

- Tu! Eras tu que estavas com a Lucy o outro dia, em casa dela! O que queres dela? Onde é que ela está? – Natsu encontrava-se com os nervos mesmo à flor da pele, olhando para todos os lados à procura de Lucy.

- Apenas a descansar um pouco.

- Mas eu sinto o cheiro dela! – E agora Natsu via que o cheiro vinha da pessoa à sua frente – Desgraçado, que fizeste com a Lucy?! Eu juro que te mato!

Shimaru mostrou uma das peças de roupa que a Lucy trazia vestidas anteriormente.

- A Lucy está muito descansada num espaço que preparei só para ela. Muita calma, Dragneel, primeiro temos uns assuntos para esclarecer. Já agora, que indelicadeza a minha, o meu nome é Shimaru, o Mestre da Black Hole.

Conforme falava, Shimaru fez uma reverência e cada vez Natsu fervia mais com os nervos.

O mestre começou a dirigir-se para algo grande tapado com uma cortina que estava naquela sala. Foi aí que Natsu reparou que o outro cheiro vinha dali. Estava tão concentrado em tentar ver a Lucy desde que entrara que se estava a esquecer dela.

- Que te parece, Dragneel, se fazemos uma pequena troca? – Ao dizer isto, Shimaru abriu a cortina que cobria uma jaula, onde se encontrava alguém inconsciente.

- Lissana! – gritou Natsu, aproximando-se da jaula, tentando acordá-la.

**Algures na guilda Black Hole**

Lucy encontrava-se novamente fechada naquela sala asquerosa onde já estivera, quando tinha acordado naquela guilda.

Como era possível o Shimaru fazer algo assim. E a pobre da Blu, será que sabia de tudo o que se passava?

Lembrou-se então do tal dia que salvara a Blu da queda no lago. E quanto tinha agradecido saber nadar!

Mas esse dia tinha outras recordações, uma das poucas que estava trancada na sua mente, assim como ela ficou trancada naquela mansão.

Começavam a aflorar naquele momento.

_**Flash Back**_

_**- Lucy, ainda bem que és uma grande nadadora. O que seria da Blu sem ti! – disse Shimaru com um grande sorriso.**_

_**- É, ainda bem que pude aprender. Obrigada por me ensinares Shimaru. – disse a Lucy. Era muito agradecida a ele nesse momento. Tinha conseguido salvar uma vida graças às "aulas de natação" que Shimaru lhe dera.**_

_**- É sempre um prazer, principalmente tendo em conta que ainda conseguiste ultrapassar o teu professor.**_

_**- Hai, hai, "sensei".**_

_**Dito isto, os dois riram como ainda não tinham naquele dia. Era mesmo bom a quase irmã de Lucy estar a salvo.**_

_**Pouco depois, o ar começou a ficar pesado entre os dois. Mais ninguém dizia nada, e Shimaru não podia deixar escapar a oportunidade de estarem sós.**_

_**- Lucy, tenho algo muito importante para falar contigo.**_

_**Lucy começou a sentir-se estranha. Algo lhe dizia que aquela conversa não ia acabar bem.**_

_**- Diz-me, Shimaru, que se passa?**_

_**- Assim como sabes, eu e a Blu gostamos muito de ti. E às vezes, o que sentimos pode tornar-se mais que amizade.**_

_**- Sim, Shimaru. E que tem isso?**_

_**- E… eu queria dizer que estou apaixonado por ti! – Depois de muito esforço, Shimaru conseguiu dizer o que há algum tempo lhe vinha no coração e na cabeça.**_

_**- Sh-Shimaru, tens no-noção que isso é muito sério. E que ainda somos muito novos, t-temos 7 anos. – Lucy ficou assustada com a convicção da declaração anterior, algo lhe dizia que isto não ia mesmo correr bem.**_

_**- Sim, Lucy, tenho. E também sei que quero ficar sempre contigo, até ao fim dos meus dias. – Shimaru falava sem vacilar. Lucy começou a temer.**_

_**- Mas, Shi-Shimaru, nós somos apenas amigos, como ir-irmãos.**_

_**- Como irmãos? IRMÃOS? Alguma vez um irmão te ajudaria como eu ajudei? Quando estavas triste, quando sorrias, quando tropeçaste, quando corrias, sempre te ajudei! Achas que isso é de irmãos? Isso é amor! AMOR! – Shimaru estava completamente obcecado e Lucy completamente assustada. Lágrimas começaram a correr pela sua face.**_

_**- Shi-Shimaru, eu- para mim, é-és um irmão. Não s-sinto que t-te amo.**_

_**- ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL! CLARO QUE ME AMAS! SEMPRE AMASTE! E HÁS-DE FICAR COMIGO PARA SEMPRE! – Com isto Shimaru agarrou-a pelos braços. Abanava-a, e aleijava-a.**_

_**Foi aí que entrou a Specto-san e salvou a Lucy. E também a levou para a "prisão" que teve durante os 10 anos seguintes.**_

_**Fim de flash back**_

Depois de relembrar esta passagem, já não se admirava com a atitude de Shimaru de hoje. Como pôde não se lembrar de isso quando Shimaru a foi visitar a Magnólia? Poderia ter livrado a guilda de uma carga de problemas.

E mais uma vez, Lucy sentia-se culpada pelos problemas da guilda. E os problemas que causava aos seus amigos.

Por momentos, voltou a desejar não ter entrado na guilda para não lhes causar problemas.

E assim se lembrou de Natsu! Como ele a seguia, ia para sua casa, a ajudava incontáveis vezes. Como ele sempre a salvava!

Mas agora ele tinha a rapariga de que tanto gostava de volta. Agora Lucy seria só mais uma amiga. Não que alguma vez tivesse sido algo mais.

Uma lágrima caiu.

Sozinha, sem as suas chaves, naquela sala que proibia o uso de magia, Lucy chorou como nunca o tinha feito na vida.

**Fim do capítulo 16.**

**Finalmente! Finalmente estou de volta!**

**Primeiro, tenho a dizer que a fanfic está finalmente corrigida =D Já não existem problemas de acentuação como existiam (podem ainda existir alguns, mas aí foi por ter escapado na correcção XD).**

**Segundo, depois de uma grande espera, espero que tenham adorado este capítulo! Eu sei que demorei imenso, mas é a tal coisa, o trabalho não me deixa muito tempo para pegar na fanfic e escrever. Mas aproveitei as férias (Sim, estou de férias! Embora já acabem na próxima segunda -') para vos trazer o tão esperado (até por mim) 16º capítulo. Espero que vos tenha agradado =D**

**Também gostava de ver comentários vossos, como sempre. Mesmo que me queiram matar, ou criticar por algo, tudo, mas tudo é bem-vindo! Todos me incentivam a melhorar =D**

**Obrigada pela ajuda, amigos.**

**ChiharuNakamura20**


End file.
